The Gang in Plutonic Party
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The third in our summer spinoffs, and the follow-up to "The Gang IN-COLOR"'s Rogue Senshi Arc, The Gang investigates Crystal Park, AGAIN. But this time, they are after their latest target: Sailor Pluto. Reason? Late night parties in Crystal Park. But there's more. Will The Gang, in action, save the park, again? Rated M for explicit language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_Last time…  
_** _Months ago, The Gang was assigned to protect Crystal Park from rogue Sailor Guardians, Sailors Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. They were chosen by Super S Cosmetics Owner, Usagi Tsukino. However, the rescue/fighting missions all ended in disaster, as it was revealed that Sailor Moon and her friends were brainwashed by the evil Akai Kado, a minion of the late Onigiri a.k.a. Tohru Honda. Now free from the spell, the Sailor Guardians continue to do what they do best: save the day. As for The Gang, the missions continue on…  
But their adventures in Crystal Park are far from over…_

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _Plutonic Party_**

* * *

 ** _Act 1_**

* * *

In the offices of AAW ( _Alliance Across the World_ ), The Gang, as a whole, were resting by the chair, feeling bored. A huge man in a red shirt and black pants, with brown hair and a goatee, was tired.

"Dude, this is boring…" Peter said.

 _Peter Giese – B-Squad Agent (Leader of B-Squad)  
Powers: Beast Gene; Darkness Shadow; Energetic Personality_

A woman with long black hair, in her pink blouse and jeans, moaned, "Seriously… You think, since Kanaka Nanase is still MIA… We'd be working."

 _Asahi Sakurai – B-Squad Agent  
Powers: Mech-Asahi, via bracelet_

They all sighed, as a woman in long blonde hair and a man in short hair appeared by the doorway. The woman fluffed her long hair, as she said, "Guys… You guys need to get serious."

 _Farra Stevens – A-Squad Agent  
Powers: Bird Wing, Flare Cell, Weaponized Guitar, Pyrokinesis_

Peter groaned, "We'd all be happy, if you weren't so cheerful!"

Farra barked, "OH! AND I'M NOT?"

Steven said, "Easy, Farra…"

 _Steven Cooke – A-Squad Agent  
Powers: Leadership skills, Mysterious martial arts_

Farra stated, "Do you realize that we haven't had a huge mission, since the Hunie Buc situation? To be honest, I'm getting downright sick of waiting! And moping in our office isn't solving _that_."

A woman in long red hair and a huge chest appeared, in her purple shirt, skirt, and white lab coat, "Well, I do not like this one, one bit. We have been through every mission, day in and day out. But I'm trying _so hard_ to NOT remember _that_ mission."

 _Mizuki Takase – B-Squad Agent/Science Officer  
Powers: Robot Gene, athletic prowess, intelligence  
NOTE: Takase was Leader of B-Squad, but was relieved, due to her Robot Gene being uncontrollable._

Steven asked, "What mission?"

Mizuki sat down and said, "I don't want to talk about it…"

Asahi said, "You mean… Ohhhhh… _That_ mission. Yeah, that somehow ended in failure."

Peter said, "No, man. We succeeded. Sure, the Sailor Guardians were brainwashed, but we rescued them from-."

The others shouted, "PETER!"

Asahi said, "It's alright. But from what I hear, the park will close down, due to bad profits. Plus, Miss Tsukino is selling the place, but under new management, since the park will remain in place."

A woman in blonde hair and a pink shirt in white jeans said, "Bah! I'll bet some sort of dark power can try to take it, again."

 _Heather Dunn – B-Squad Agent  
Powers: Increased Suplex; Super-Speed_

Heather continued, "Think about it. Onigiri controlled Crystal Park, who, in turn, controlled Miyagami Academy. And god knows what happened _there_."

Mizuki said, "Indeed. But I won't forgive myself for having to witness the horrors of Kuon and Nanaho… which, by the way, I haven't heard news of, lately."

Steven said, "They'll be fine. Rino and Kaori will remain in Miyagami Academy, under quarantine, after this dreadful mission. Kanade, however, is locked away, in Prison Island, under tests, and powered off."

Farra asked, "No way… Did they really accept Kanade? Suppose they think she's just a mannequin."

"No. Steven Cooke knows that it is all dark magic. Plus, she used all of Miyagami Academy, as her personal hellish Toyland from Hell."

Asahi corrected, "Uh, Steven, it was only Kanade into a giantess doll, and the others as life-sized robot girls."

Steven stated, "Dolls are dolls, Asahi."

Farra smirked, "Speaking of which, how's your _girlfriend_?"

Asahi blushed, "No way… YOU have a girlfriend?"

Farra giggled, "Yeah. He met this cute blonde girl with fo-."

He covered her mouth and barked, "NO! Don't ever mention that!"

Farra smiled, "But it _is_ true."

Mizuki said to Asahi, "She was _not_ his girlfriend. Miss Kandy Kane abducted him, for sentimental reasons, until revealing herself to be a four-armed woman, after an accident. She's back home, doing community service, since she admitted that she's done wrong."

Asahi said, "Whoa… Even worse than Yakumo, who was a cyborg…"

Mizuki nodded, "Uh-huh."

Asahi sighed, as Farra and Steven continued to struggle and fight, "Aside from him, I'm the only female Gang member who is single."

Heather left the offices, as she heard a knock on the door. She returned with a small girl, with pink hair, done in pigtails, with pointy buns on her head. She had red eyes and a blue school uniform on.

Heather said, "Guys, we have a visitor."

Steven said, "WHOA! BIG BREAK!"

Farra shouted, "HEY! We're not done here! You didn't get your comeuppance yet, because you're a jerk!"

The girl said, "Hello? Is this The Alliance Across the World?"

Mizuki said, "Why, yes. What can we do for you?"

The girl's name was Usagi. She then said, "I am looking for The Gang. I heard good things about them… including Crystal Park."

Peter asked, "Dude, why do you care? And you heard of us?"

Steven asked, "Hold on. Just who are you? And how do you know about the park?"

Farra stated, "I'll handle this. Child, it's fine… We did a rescue mission for a Miss Tsukino, until we later learn that she was under mind control. Luckily, we have everything under control in the park. But we felt bad that the park is now closing its doors."

Usagi smiled and said, "I see. And you are powerless to stop it?"

Mizuki said, "In our line of work, we can't dare go back."

The small girl held up a small black pistol and said, "Good. Then die."

 **BANG!  
** They ducked out of the way, as Farra shouted, "OH, SHIT!"

Mizuki cried, "TAKE COVER!"

Chibiusa kept firing, continuously, as The Gang hid for cover. She stopped, as she beeped, " _Reloading…_ "

Mizuki whispered, "She's dangerous! Why is she doing this?"

Peter moaned, "I don't know. And I hate gunfire!"

Farra barked, "And how the hell does she have a gun?"

Heather giggled, "Don't look at _me~!_ "

Steven said, "Gang, split up and try to avoid her gunfire."

He dashed out, as Chibiusa aimed, "HAH! Gotcha!"

Mizuki cried, "WAIT!"

She halted, as Asahi asked, "What are you doing, you crazy bunhead girl? We only tried to save Crystal Park!"

Chibiusa sobbed, "Who cares? You hurt Sailor Moon!"

The Gang giggled, "She didn't need our help, y'know."

Farra said, as she held a gun up at her, "Drop the pistol… kid, drop the-. DROP IT!"

Chibiusa aimed her gun at Farra, as she said, "No."

Asahi sobbed, "She's not Usagi… The Usagi we know has bunheads… and its blonde hair, not pink."

Mizuki said, "Yeah. And how did she reload, without-."

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!  
** They ducked out of the way, as Mizuki continued, "…without moving?"

Peter shivered, "You don't think…"

Asahi asked, "Just who… no… _What_ are you?"

Chibiusa beeped, "I am… I am… Chibiusa… Chibi… Chibi… Chibi…"

She started to spaz and shake, as Chibiusa started to malfunction. The Gang gasped, "A ROBOT?!"

Mizuki said, "Of course… Crystal Park made a life-size robot child… or for that matter, why was she called Usagi."

Farra said, "Uh, can we stop her, before we get full of holes?"

Mizuki approached a malfunctioning Chibiusa, as she pulled up the back of her shirt. She pressed her back panel and showed a black crystal, connected to her power cells. She said, "My stars… This is fascinating. Guys! This robot is run on _Crystal Power_."

Chibiusa beeped, " _Chi-, Chi-. Chi-, Chibi-, Chibi-_ …"

Mizuki removed the crystal, as Chibiusa powered down, bending down forward. She dropped the gun, as Farra grabbed it from the floor, with a white cloth. The Chibiusa robot started to smoke, as Mizuki coughed, "Ugh… _*cough, cough_ * I think this crystal has _*cough, cough*_ run its last juice. Nonetheless, I'll-, _*cough, cough*_ run some tests on this thing…"

Peter shivered, "NO way. Even children are robots?"

Asahi said, "Peter, you have to understand! _This_ robot is made by… well, possibly the Sailor Guardians."

Mizuki said, "There's more."

She looked inside the robot and found a small USB Flash Card. She said, "I'm afraid that there's more to this robot… It's a good thing this survived, _before_ she malfunctioned."

She held it up, which was a pink flash card, with the labeling read: " _To: (classified)_ ". Mizuki went to the computer and installed the files into her server. Using her hands, which are chrome gloves, and the ability of her Robot Gene, she typed extremely fast and long. She then said, "As soon as I can get the encryption revealed, we should find out where and how this robot came to being."

Steven said, "Mizuki, keep doing it. We can find out what is going on… and take it down, by the source."

He huffed, "Hopefully, _not_ Crystal Park."

Mizuki finished the encryption, as she beeped, " _Encryption complete…_ "

She shook her head and moaned, "Man, I've got to stop doing that. Guys, I got the video on-screen."

The video played, as Chibiusa was in her uniform, outside the ruins of the main lobby of Crystal Park, with pieces of the Sailor Guardian robots strewn about, in the background.

" _This is Chibiusa, a.k.a. Usagi Tsukino, and I come with a message to bear, of fair warning and distress, for those who manages to recover my files. By the time you have learned of this, I will have died… because, I, too, was a monster of a creation, by that dreaded bad girl, Sailor Pluto._ "

The Gang gasped, "Sailor Pluto?!"

Mizuki said, "The same Sailor Guardian that was kicked out, due to her name?"

Heather said, "Very same."

Chibiusa continued, " _Forgive me for this, but something is going on, and she is not alone. She is assisted by two of her fellow Sailor Guardians, Sailors Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Sadly, these two are not what they appeared to be. I do not have photo ID on them, for my memory banks were erased by that dreaded woman, who wanted to create… OH! OH, NO!_ "

She gasped, as she saw a shadow looming in the background. She cried, " _NO! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR TEST MONKEY! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO, NOT THAT! AAAAAAAA-!_ "

The video feed ended, as Mizuki was worried, "Poor Chibiusa…"

Steven growled, "Sick bastards! How dare this Pluto to harm an innocent girl, turning her into a cyborg?"

Mizuki said, "Actually, she's an android. Chibiusa was created by this Sailor Pluto, and reprogrammed her into a deadly machine."

Asahi asked, "And the message?"

Mizuki stated, "It was obviously a distress call to AAW, in case they would make it out, alive. Luckily, we survived, and we got the message. But if it wasn't Chibiusa, then who'd send us the message?"

She typed in, as Peter said, "Still, what kind of sick woman would create fembots, resembling Sailor Guardians? Uranus… Neptune… Pluto…"

Mizuki searched for a Sailor Pluto, but instead, found a picture of her civilian form. She said, "No way…"

She read the files, "I got a link of the Chibiusa Robot. Her name is Setsuna Meioh, alias _Trista_ _Meioh_. It says here that she is linked to the Sailor Guardian Robots. Before the park opened, Usagi Tsukino hired her friends to help out on building the robot versions of them. But instead, refused to do so. Being in a group effort, Ami Mizuno helped create the body shape, hairstyle, and functions. But Miss Meioh, one of Super S Cosmetics' employees, did the rest, revitalizing the Sailor Guardian Robots that we once knew… since we destroyed most of them. Meioh was a member of _Super S Cosmetics_ , but was fired, due to spilling a small perfume bottle on an unexpected girl.  
Her alter-ego, Sailor Pluto, was the Guardian of Time and Space… until she got fired, in 2006, when Pluto was no longer a planet. They wanted her to change her name, but Pluto refuses to do so, so, they axed her, banished her from the Guardians, and forbid her to appear again, because she refused to change her name."

Peter said, "Whiny little Sailor Scout."

Farra stated, "So, Setsuna Meioh, or Sailor Pluto, is in Crystal Park…"

Mizuki said, "I'm afraid so. There are also reports of a certain night activity, going on in the park, since the park closes at 9 (except on Fridays and Saturdays, when they close at Midnight). According to Agent Superball, there are recent nightly parties in the park, after it closed down, and featured those who attended the park, in their suitable needs. It's located near Millennium Castle, which is where Usagi Tsukino revealed to us that the Rogue Sailor Guardian mission was all a hoax. Miss Meioh is currently residing in the castle, under rent and pay, since she was shunned by her friends."

Asahi whispered, "No way…"

Chibiusa beeped, as she bent up, "NO! Sailor Pluto… Don't hurt me…"

They turned around, as Chibiusa beeping, "NO! NO! NO! NO! Pluto… Help me… Help… me… helllllp… meeeeeeeeeeee…"

 **BOOM!  
** Her chest exploded, showing her circuitry, as Farra held her guitar up, with a little smoke from her tip. She stopped Chibiusa's rampaging malfunction, as she said, "If Setsuna Meioh did this, I do believe that this robot is dangerous."

Mizuki said, "Why did you even do that?"

"I don't know."

Peter & Steven examine the broken robot, as Steven said, "Well, for what we know, I think we killed her."

Peter said, "No, Steven. Suppose the _real_ Chibiusa is locked in Crystal Park, by that Sailor Pluto."

Steven stated, "Don't be so sure. Look!"

He found a small motherboard, with a label on it that says " _Dark Lady Industries_ ". He called to Mizuki, "Miz, search a _Dark Lady Industries_."

Mizuki nodded, "Roger!"

She typed in, but found that the company was folded. She said, "No way… This is not the real _Chibiusa…_ According to the files, _Dark Lady Industries_ , along with _Witches 5 Enterprises_ , _Black Moon Productions_ , and _Galaxia Inc_ , were all sold by Setsuna Meioh… who is linked to the _Super S Cosmetics_ brand. They were distributors of furniture, appliances, electronics, clothing, and other vital things."

Farra whispered, " _One_ company, _one_ power. The Authority, all over again."

Steven groaned, "Man… I hate this mission…"

Mizuki barked, "It doesn't matter. We now have leads! Guys, we're going back to Crystal Park!"

The others cheered in disdain, "Yay…"

Steven barked, "Steven Cooke refuses to go back, since I had nightmares of that Sailor Mercury Robot."

Peter said, "And Miz, don't forget that you and I were in friction, thanks to Sailor Venus."

Mizuki said, "Things are different now! Setsuna Meioh, NO, Sailor Pluto has everything in the park… and if we don't stop her, who knows what damage she has already done?"

Chibiusa twitched a bit, as she beeped, "Chibi-."

Heather said, "Alright, fine. I'll find a sitter for June and Beth."

Farra sighed, "Since my arm is fully healed, I'll take _any_ of those Sailor Bitches."

Peter said, "Count me in!"

Asahi bowed, "Me, too!"

Mizuki smiled, "Well, Steven?"

Steven grumbled, but then said, "Well, Miz… I got news for you… Steven Cooke refuses to do this, under protest. But, since we're saving this kid's life…"

He bellowed, as he pointed at the door, "GANG! LET'S GO!"

They rushed off, as Steven said, "To the BattleVan!"

Asahi asked, "What about Chibiusa?"

Mizuki said, as a huge man in overalls, with slick hair and a mustache, appeared, "Agent Freddie will watch over her."

She saluted, "You up for this?"

Freddie saluted back, as Steven said, "Why answer to a mute?"

She said to him, "Notify me, in case anything went awry on her."

He nodded, as Mizuki smiled, "He's got this."

Steven called, "Mizuki!"

Mizuki said, "Coming! Coming!"

They ran to the garage, as they went to their huge black tour van, modified with different custom-made attachments, built inside. Mizuki was in the wheel, as Steven was sitting shotgun. Everybody else was in the back. Mizuki said, "According to reports, in our recent path, via GPS, we cannot drive to Crystal Park."

Steven said, "How so? We came here, last time, via a plane."

Mizuki smiled, "You thank Percival for the upgrades that our van has."

She pressed a blue button, as the van drove off. It then drove up a ramp and flew into the air. The van sprouted silver plane wings on each side, with the back supporting a huge turbine engine.

" _BattleVan Flight Mode – engaged_ …" Mizuki beeped in an electronic voice.

Steven asked, "You okay, Miz?"

Mizuki growled, "Stupid Robot Gene! This power forgets that I am human."

Heather said, "Just control it."

Mizuki huffed, "Tell that to Onigiri."

She scanned the GPS screen and said, "Okay. Flight Zone shows that Crystal Park is coming this way. Range: _45 miles_."

Steven said, "Not a minute to lose, Mizuki! Gang, get ready! We fight against Sailor Pluto and save Chibiusa!"

Mizuki thought, "Even if we fail or succeed, we might never save her…"

The van continued to fly to Crystal Park, and the start of their new adventure.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

For hours on end, the BattleVan was heading to its destination: Crystal Park. News has it that, from a Robot Chibiusa, sent by an unknown assailant, someone is invading the park, in their own fun and craziness. Their mission: rescue Chibiusa and stop Setsuna Meioh a.k.a. Sailor Pluto, the former Sailor Guardian.

"Gee, this sure is taking too long." Steven said.

Mizuki replied, "Apparently, 45 miles isn't long enough to get to Crystal Park. Plus, we might touchdown, shortly."

Thunder boomed, as it started to rain. Mizuki safely found an open road, and using a sharp turn, she drove the van to the road, landing safely. Mizuki said, "If we keep flying, god knows what will happen, if we traverse on, through the thunderstorms."

She spoke in a robotic tone, " _Forecast calls for severe thunderstorms. Please remember to stay indoors, at all times._ "

She griped, "GOD! DAMN IT! Why did I install a News App in my Robot Gene?"

Farra huffed, "You were drunk, that day."

"Oh, right. Plus, that beer and ale really cleaned up my circui-! HEY, SHUT UP! Just because I have the Robot Gene, I am NOT a robot!"

She thought, "But still… _Dark Lady Industries_ , _Witches 5 Enterprises_ , _Black Moon Productions_ , and _Galaxia Inc_ … all owned by Setsuna Meioh… which is her alias for Sailor Pluto. It just don't add up…"

Steven asked, "Penny for your thoughts, Mizuki?"

"Oh, no." Mizuki said, "I'm just thinking."

She drove down the road, as the sky turned dark. It was about 5:30pm, and the rain continued to pour, heavily.

* * *

 ** _Act II_**

* * *

 ** _WARNING:_** _The next four chapters may contain a lot of references to "The Rocky Horror Picture Show", but there ARE limits to how I use them.  
–Acknowledged, The Author_

* * *

Hours later, they arrived at Crystal Park, which had a huge open entrance. However, they parked outside the gate, as Asahi asked, "Why out here? Isn't the castle far away?"

Steven replied, "I'm afraid someone might recognize us. Usagi owns the park, but…"

Farra responded, "But the other Sailor Guardians know that it's really us… Remember the attack in the gate, when we retreated?"

Heather said, "Yes. All of us, with Percival and Michelle… 500 gynoids… all of red, blue, green, and orange sailor suits… It was like the Sailor Moon Robot Convention."

She dressed up as a Sailor Moon Android and spoke in an electronic voice, posing in Sailor Moon's battle stance, " _I am the Pretty Guardian of Love, Justice, and Power. I am Sailor Robo-Moon! And now, in the name of the moon, I will exterminate you._ "

Farra applauded, along with Peter & Asahi, "Nice impression."

Heather giggled in a blush, as she said, "I had practice. Besides, I overheard, one day, that Reiko and Mizuki would pose as the Sailor Guardians, in cosplay form."

Mizuki sighed, "Oh, she'd like that. But I said NO, after that debacle. But it wouldn't hurt to try, ya know."

Farra stated, "If the Gang Girls pose as Sailor Guardians, I'd be a blue Sailor Mars. BLUE Sailor Mars. She shoots fire, and I shot fire."

Asahi smiled, "Dibs on Mercury."

Heather said, "I'll take Sailor Venus, since I'm more of a cutie, like her."

Mizuki said, "Well, I don't think Makoto Kino has big boobs… I'd be Sailor Jupiter, since she's the tallest. Plus, I shoot electricity."

Peter asked, "Only one problem… Who'll be Sailor Moon?"

Steven added, "Yeah! You're cosplaying as ALL the Inner Guardians. And what of Reiko? She's not chopped liver."

Asahi said, "How's this? I'll be Sailor Venus, Reiko can have Mercury, Miss Mizuki will be Jupiter, and Miss Stevens will be Mars. Heather's a perfect Sailor Moon, since she knows the stance, by heart."

Heather smiled, "Hey, yeah! Good thinking, Asahi!"

Mizuki said, "Well, I'll give Reiko a call, _once_ this mission is over with… AHEM! _Mission_!"

The others smiled, "Oh, right…"

They stepped out, as it was still raining. Steven suggested, "We cannot use Stealth Mode. The rain might ruin our equipment."

Farra had a blue carrying case for her guitar and said, "I'm well-protected, douche."

Peter sighed, "Man, I hate rain. It's fun to get wet by Mother Nature, but then you get sick."

Asahi whispered, "I hope my bracelet won't be damaged."

Mizuki said, "You know, perhaps we should leave our weapons behind… except mine and Farra's. She may need it. Plus, we cannot sneak in, armed. They'd catch us, easily."

Asahi took the bracelet off and put it in her purse, as Peter, Heather, and Steven removed their Stealth Belts. The Gang was now prepared, as they went to the park, without any camouflage available. Steven whispered "It's almost 9. The party is around here, somewhere."

Farra said, "There's a light… over there."

They viewed a huge castle, from far away, near the main courtyard. It was huge and silver, with gold-paneled roofs on each top. Farra said, "It's not Millennium Castle… but it is a fortress…"

Mizuki replied, "What do you say? Make a run to the castle?"

The others replied, "YES!"

They charged through the rain, as they screamed in a war cry.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They only made it halfway, as they were exhausted. Asahi sobbed, "Man… running doesn't help."

Farra replied, "And my Bird Wing is useless in this downpour. But I'm still dry."

Her body emitted a faint fiery aura, as she was completely dry, leaving the others wet. Heather huffed, "Showoff."

"I'd share it with you, but then again, I don't want to strip naked." Farra smirked.

They walked to the castle doors, as Farra smiled, under the entrance roof, "See? You guys are so unlucky…"

Peter growled, "Shut up! You and your Flare Cell thingy!"

Farra smiled, "Good enough for me. At least the rain in still pouring."

She removed her fiery aura, as Asahi knocked on the door.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
** She pounded the huge white door, as a voice called, "Just a moment."

Steven said, "Remember, we must _never_ mention that we are AAW Agents… until we learn of Meioh's evil plans…"

Farra smiled, "Good enough for-."

 **SPLASH!  
** Farra was doused in water, by a woman in a black maid uniform, from outside the castle. She had blue hair and a firm body. She was holding a bucket of water, and was actually disposing of it. Farra was completely drenched, as she roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Steven smirked, "Serves you right, loser."

Farra sobbed in anger, "I'M WET! I'M WETTER THAN ANY OF YOU! MY GOD! I'M ALL WET IN ME!"

Steven laughed, "And seriously, one day, we should bring _Phrasing_ back in the mix."

Asahi sighed, "Steven…"

Mizuki huffed, "Oh, yeah? She's more drenched than we are, in this-."

 **SPLASH!  
** The wind blew, as the raindrops drenched all over The Gang, leaving them completely wet and moist.

"Yeah, remind me to have our battle suits waterproof and protected by rain," Mizuki whimpered.

Peter sobbed, "Is this Usagi's punishment onto us?"

Steven said, "Calm down, guys. Steven Cooke will ask around for some dry clothes."

Farra huffed, "Wish we had spare clothing… in case it rains."

Mizuki sobbed, "SORRY! But I didn't know about it!"

The door opened, as a woman in a butler uniform was in the doorway. She had short blonde hair and a tomboyish look. She smiled and said, "Can I help you?"

Steven said, "Hi. I'm Steven Cooke."

Farra huffed, "Asshole."

He barked, "HEY!"

"Sorry. I'm Farra Stevens…"

He huffed, "Slut."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" She roared.

The woman said, "Easy. No need for profanity… I am Haruka… the manservant for the master."

Peter asked, "Haruka? As in…"

Haruka replied, "Oh, surely you meant for someone else? I am Haruka Tenoh."

Mizuki said, "Sir, thank you for the hospitality… but shouldn't you go inside, before-."

Haruka ordered, "Walk this way, please. All of you…"

They went in, as Farra huffed at Heather, "I'm not a slut…"

Heather whispered, "Calm down…"

Haruka was walking down the corridor, as she stated, "The master isn't usually kinky for outsiders like you. You six are of no exception… Aside from Cooke and Stevens… what are the rest of you?"

Peter said, "I'm Peter Giese."

Asahi saluted, "I'm Asahi Sakurai."

Heather introduced herself, "I'm Heather Dunn."

Mizuki concluded, "And I am Mizuki Takase."

She beeped, " _Version 1.70…_ "

Farra stated, "Ignore her… Special powers."

Haruka said, "Right… Follow me."

Mizuki whispered, "He sure is cute…"

Steven asked, "I don't know… Could he be the master's boyfriend?"

The maid said, "I heard that. And she happens to be my lover!"

The same maid from before appeared, as she said, "Good day to you six. I am Michiru Kaioh, I am the master's maid."

Steven bowed, "Charmed to meet you, madame…"

Farra barked, "Wait! Hold on! Haruka is a woman?"

Haruka said, "Sorry for my mannish mannerisms. I am actually a woman. I thought you knew."

Steven stated, "Steven Cooke knows a drag queen when I see one, and you're NO drag queen!"

"Thank you." She said, "You're the first person to say that about me."

"I don't hate on women. I'm a solo-single man."

Farra snarked, "As if."

Mizuki asked, "Well, we would like to ask you questions about-."

Haruka said, "Shh! Quiet… The clock on the wall says that it's now party time… The master, tonight, has a very special creation to make, in the honor of her fallen favorite Guardian, Saturn."

Mizuki asked, "So, you girls already know about the Sailor Guardians?"

Michiru smiled, "We love the Guardians… In fact, this is where the original souls of the Sailor Guardians are buried… They died for honor, died for the Princess, and lived on in spirit…"

Heather asked, "But aren't they already alive? We heard the stories from a Miss Tsukino, the owner of the park, about the origins of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Guardians."

Haruka said, "True… but the reincarnation rumors are all fabrications. No one knows how, why, when, or what they died, and become the Guardians of today…"

Michiru smiled, "But they're alive, and they are happy. She's happy, I'm happy, WE'RE ALL HAPPY!"

Farra whispered, "They're absolutely bonkers."

Peter huffed, "Tell me about it."

Haruka led The Gang to the ballroom, as everyone in attendance was dancing to a techno beat. Haruka said, "You think this is classy? We have parties, every Fridays and Saturdays, so says the master…"

Steven asked, "About your master… How is she?"

Mizuki added, "And who is she?"

Michiru said, "You will meet her, soon enough…"

The people in attendance were dancing, as the curtains opened. It showed a stage. The spotlight shone on it. The stage had robot versions of Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, who were in their school uniforms. Rei was on a microphone, dressed in a red dress and black heels, Ami was playing a guitar, Makoto was on the keyboard, and Minako was on the tambourine. They turned to the stage, as Rei spoke, in an electronic voice, " _Hello, kids. Welcome to Crystal Park~! Let us sing for you._ "

She started moving robotic, as the others started to play their instruments, singing the theme to Sailor Moon.

Farra asked, "Robot singers?"

Asahi said, "And they're hideous…"

Rei Robot giggled, as she held her microphone up, "Sing-along, if you know the words."

She sang:  
 _Gomen ne sunao ja nakute  
Yume no naka nara ieru  
Shikou kairo wa shotto sunzen  
Ima sugu aitai yo_

 _Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight  
Denwa mo dekinai Midnight  
Datte junjou doushiyou  
Hatto wa mangekyou_

The people enjoyed their singing, as Steven whispered, "I guess they were the lucky robots."

Haruka said, "They are the _Sailor Scout Crystal Tokyo Prism Band_. A robot stage show, for the kids that attend the park."

Mizuki said, "And they sing _Moonlight Densetsu_ … Impressive."

Peter replied, "Too bad they don't sing the English Dub of it."

Michiru said, "To them, it's hell, singing the same songs, over and over again."

Rei Robot finished singing, as she beeped, " _Welcome to Crystal Park. We hope you enjoy your stay here. We are open until Midnight, tonight. But for this special occasion, Sailor Moon is leaving the park open, extremely late. For all you weekend lovers, this is out Moonlight Party_."

Ami Robot spoke, " _Rei, why would Usagi made us sing so late, wouldn't that affect her schoolwork?_ "

Minako Robot said, " _True. But we cannot afford to have the kids stay up late, if they want to. We are here to party, in Crystal Park_."

Rei Robot smiled and said, " _Indeed, ladies. Now, let us sing another of our songs, for all of you._ "

She started singing _"Moon Pride_ ".

 _(All 4): Moon Pride  
Anata no chikara ni naritai_

 _(Rei): Namida wa hoho wo tsutai  
Hitomi wa akaku moeru  
Inazuma no you ni hageshiku  
Dareka ga ai wo sakebu_

 _Tatoe donna (Kurayami demo hitori ja nai yo ne?)  
Watashitachi wo terasu Moonlight_

Mizuki said, "There's a new song. Did the Guardians sing it?"

Haruka said, "A band from Japan made it. And the master wishes to play it for the park."

Asahi stated, " _Momoiro Clover Z_. I can tell. I was a Japan Pop Idol, before I went to America."

Michiru asked, "Ah. Were you like _Psy_? He, too, went to America, trying out the perfection of – _NYAH! –_ Gangnam Style…"

Steven said, "Not a fan of the dance crazes?"

Haruka said, "Not really. We have a taste for the art of music…"

They finished, as Rei Robot bowed and said, " _That concludes our show, for now. See you in our next show_."

They powered down, as the PA announced, " _The next show will play at 11am, tomorrow… Have a nice night._ "

Peter asked, "What? NO requests?"

Heather called, "HEY! Rei Droid! Can you play " _Danger Zone_ "?"

Peter called out, "NO! _Running in the Nineties~!_ "

Farra barked, "Will you shut up? I'm cold, I'm wet, and I feel like I can scream!"

Steven said, "I'm here. You got nothing to worry about. Besides, we can talk to the master of this household, once this whole shindig is over with."

An elevator door opens, as Michiru announced, "Partygoers of Crystal Park, the master is here!"

The Gang prepared, as a woman stepped out, in long green hair and light tan skin. She had purple eyes and said, "How do you do? I see you met my handyman… and her partner. We were expecting you, since it was raining heavily. Not many people expected a party, in the rain. Most of the partygoers are staying for the night, since it's damp out, until the rain stops. But it is not too long."

She was dressed in a black evening gown, as she said, "Oh… I see some of you are in awe of my slender style. But I see that you were in ready to face me… in a fight. My apologies, my friends. But I am not here for violence. I am here… for business."

Mizuki said, "Setsuna Meioh, I presume?"

Setsuna bowed and said, "Yes, my dear… Mizuki, is it?"

Mizuki asked, "How do you know?"

Setsuna said, "We have cameras in the building, in case of intruders or vandals in the park."

Mizuki squeaked, "Eep…"

Setsuna continued, "Why don't you six stay for the night? I have a project I am working on, since I am in help of creating _one_ project, for _Super S Cosmetics_ … in a sprig of antici… … … … …pation. You could say… I am in _Revenge Mode_."

Farra said, "So we heard. Usagi Tsukino fired you, and you were in vengeance."

Setsuna smiled, "Indeed so, dearies."

She called to Haruka and Michiru, "You two! Make sure the preparations are ready."

She then turned to The Gang and said, "And for you six, perhaps we can remove your wet clothes, and into something comfortable."

Two employees hold up bins of shirts and pants, as The Gang were about to change. Steven asked her if there are changing rooms in the castle. Setsuna replied, "Across the hall… Eh-eh-eh! _One_ at a time."

She then went to the elevator and said, "Then, when you're dry, meet me downstairs… in the basement area. Don't worry. It's not a room of pipes and a boiler. _That's_ the _Sub-basement_!"

She went down, as Asahi said, "Dibs on the changing room!"

She went off, as an employee measured Asahi, first, seeing if she is fitted for clothes. Farra asked, "Why are we changing into these?"

Steven said, "Apparently we have found our demon Guardian. We have a lot of questions."

Farra stated, "Stick to the plan."

"What?"

"Mizuki said that we cannot divulge our identities to Miss Meioh and her-."

She shuddered, as she continued, "Creeps…"

Asahi changed, as she was dressed in a purple shirt and pants, smiling in glee, "How do I look?"

Farra blushed, "Do you have mine in _blue_?"

 **XXXXX**

In the elevator, they were dressed in different colors of clothing. Peter was in red, Farra was in blue, Mizuki was in white, Heather was in green, and Steven was in orange.

"Fucking green…" Heather sighed, "I want pink."

Haruka said, "We were out of pink suits. And we had one 3XL red left… Surprised that we have really BIG men."

Mizuki giggled, "And that's him… my darling huggy bear…"

Haruka asked, "You two dating?"

Mizuki smiled, "Oh, yes. Of course, there were moments of a malfunctioning Sailor V Robot that almost broke us apart."

Peter said, " _Westworld_ fantasy gone awry. Sailor V was being clingy to me."

Haruka said, " _C'est la vie_."

The elevator arrived at the basement, as Setsuna smiled, seeing The Gang, arriving to her room. She said, "As I expected… The Gang… What a treat."

She called, "Welcome to Crystal Park, in their second appearance, The Gang!"

The people applauded, as Asahi blushed, "How embarrassing…"

Steven asked Farra, "Hey, does she know?"

Farra said, "No. I bet we did a music performance in Crystal Park. But I don't recall… since we NEVER get gigs there."

Setsuna bowed and said, "Comfortable? I should say so. In any case… please watch on."

She approached a microphone and said, "People… ladies and gentlemen… welcome to a special treat in Crystal Park. As you know, one of our own, Sailor Saturn, was an evil Guardian, in the birth of a dark era, and with it, her life perished, in front of our eyes. You see, I wanted to bring Sailor Saturn back, as a deity… a sovereign… and a Sword of Damocles… and a living being…"

She winced a bit, as she said, "But… as of late, after a debacle, involving the spell that the Sailor Guardians were tainted by, and being puppets for a false goddess… I have stumbled upon something that no one, not even Tohru Honda, Chris McLean, Satsuki Kiryuin, Makie Sasaki, or anybody else, would unravel. Evil forces failed… for seeking out… the secret to eternal life… _I_ know now that it was an evil spell, for learning the secret… but I made, like a fictional doctor, and introduced, with the snap of my fingers, and the soul of heart… I have discovered _that_ spark of life… which in turn, can create life… itself!"

The audience cheered, as Setsuna approached a wooden casket, with a lone body. It was a female girl, in black hair and in a black shirt and pants. Setsuna prayed, whispering in tongue. She finished, as she said, "YOU SEE! I have, to what these evil false psychics and idols have never revealed… I am the one, and I alone, have introduced that _Secrets of Eternal Life!_ "

The audience cheered, as she showed the corpse of the girl, who was lying in the casket. "This girl…" she said, "…this is my recent child. A ward to care for, reincarnated from the original evil deity, Sailor Saturn… Hotaru Tomoe… I cared for her, but in her teen body, she dies in my arms… but until tonight… I will bring Sailor Saturn back… not as an evil spectre… but as a Guardian of Justice!"

Mizuki said, "She's going to reanimate her corpse?"

Peter whispered, "Like Frankenstein…"

Setsuna barked out, as she turned to the body of Hotaru, "OPEN!"

Michiru open the casket, as The Gang was shocked. Setsuna raised a silver staff and said, chanting out loud, "By the powers I beseech you… I call upon the seven vessels of the great justice awakening…"

She produced seven colorful flames, as they were in the rain, floating over the body of Hotaru. Setsuna raised her staff up and called out, " _Seven Rainbow Vessels… Guide me… grant me the wish of life… Awaken my fallen child… Hotaru Tomoe… I, Setsuna Meioh, grant this power! Relic of fire… relic of sun… relic of gold… relic of the earth… relic of water… relic of the sky… and the relic of nature… Grant me the powers to revive this girl… so that Sailor Saturn will rise again… The Guardian of Death and Rebirth… awakens again! AWAKEN, SATURN!_ "

She shrieked, as thunder went louder, as the colorful flames surrounded the body, "GUARDIAN OF DEATH AND REBIRTH! AWAKEN TO YOUR POWERS OF JUSTICE! SAILOR SATURN! Burst open, flames of life, and GIVE! HER! **ETERNAL! LIFE!** "

She clutched her fist, as the flames surrounded the body of Hotaru. Asahi shrieked, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

They held tight, as the winds continued to blow. Hotaru remained motionless, as Setsuna turned to her. She called out, "CLOSE THE ROOF!"

The ceiling closed, as the flames dissipated. Setsuna raised her arms and said, "Hotaru… please… wake up… and live again…"

She saw her body, as she sobbed, "No… Live… LIVE, YOU SON OF A BI-!"

Farra called, "HEY, LOSER! She's still dead!"

Steven huffed, "That's not nice."

Setsuna barked, "SILENCE!"

The Gang squeaked, "Eep…"

Setsuna turned to Hotaru and felt her face, "I don't understand… Onigiri, McLean, Lady Satsuki, even Mistress Makie… they all wanted that power… and yet… she still is dead… Poor Hotaru…"

She sniffled, "Poor girl… Her face is cold… her skin is in color… and she is motionless…"

She looked up, with tears in her eyes, "I'm afraid… … …I am sorry… but…"

She shrieked, "Alive… SHE'S ALIVE!"

 **THUD!  
** The Gang fell in an anime-style THUD, as Heather shouted, "YOU BITCH! POOR TIMING AND TWIST TURN!"

Mizuki cried, "YEAH! Don't scare us like that!"

Setsuna smiled, "I wasn't…"

Hotaru's eyes opened, as she slowly sat up. Setsuna continued, "You didn't have to ruin the moment… but you see… I was only delaying the inevitable… It just so happens that it'll slowly, and steadily, arise the most wonderful Guardians in the world, as she is a true Guardian of Justice… no longer she will hear " _Right wrongs and triumph over evil_ "! This is the Era… of the _Plutonic Era_. The era… of _LIFE!_ "

The audience applauded loudly, as Hotaru looked at Setsuna. She smiled and said, "Huh? Mommy?"

Setsuna giggled, "Aw, she called me Mommy… Isn't she cute?"

The crowd went "Awwwwww…"

Mizuki was disgusted, "Yech… A teen girl, adopted by a corporate being?"

Steven said, "Well, time for the big guns. Perhaps we should ask Setsuna a thing or two."

Setsuna and Hotaru shared a hug, as he added, "Because this thing… Steven Cooke calls this _bullshit_."

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

As Setsuna and Hotaru reunite, Steven approached her, about to ask her questions. He said, "Miss Meioh, perhaps we need to ask you a thing about a personal matter…"

Setsuna said, "Yes, thank you. I mean, I'd love to chat with you. Any questions you have, make sure that it is the right one."

He asked, "Do you know of a Chibiusa?"

"Huh?"

Farra explained, "In our home, a small android girl of a girl named Usagi, but with pink hair, came in and attacked us."

Setsuna said, "So I've heard. Those are my latest inventions… Usagi Drones… They are modeled after Usagi, the daughter of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion."

Peter asked, "Wait… Tsukino had a daughter?"

Setsuna explained, "Well, it's a long story. You see, she is modeled after the cute Small La-, uh, Chibiusa, who is rumored to come from the future. She wasn't even born yet, in this timeline."

Farra said, "So, this robot is really a robot?"

Setsuna stated, "Think of it this way… Let's assume that this Chibiusa Android is like Freddy Fazbear's Balloon Boy."

Heather stated, "Until he got scary and shrieked at you."

Setsuna replied, "But in due time, these Usagi Drones work wonders, until glitches were made, and we had to temporarily shut down production on them, for now. Along with Ami, I help build a Chibiusa Robot, which runs on a very rare battery power – _Crystal Power_. Not many people know this, but the Small Lady you met was a test subject."

Mizuki thought, "Obviously lying… or, it could be that the android is independent and sentient…"

She spoke in a robotic voice, "Miss Setsuna, this Usagi Robot is now _deactivated and demolished_."

Setsuna asked, "Oh? She's an android, too?"

Mizuki shouted, "YOU SAY IT, AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

Peter smiled, "You'll have to excuse my robot-like girlfriend."

"ROBOT-LIKE?!"

"She's – shut up – under a very sticky cosplay role problem."

"Oh, I see. And I thought she was a human-like gynoid… with very huge breasts." Setsuna smirked, "Too bad none of the Sailor Guardians are D-Cups… or in this case, E-Cups… since they're very young."

Farra scolded, " _ANYWAY…_ What kind of crystals do these robots run on?"

Setsuna said, "It's a very rare gem. Unlike the Silver Crystal, this gem is very rare, and can last longer than alkaline pieces of shit."

Asahi responded, "Does it even have a name?"

Setsuna said, "No. But what I do know is that the source of these rare batteries came from the hands of Zoisite. Because the gems they run on… are from evil magic."

Mizuki said, "That explains the pistol in hand."

Setsuna said, as she held Hotaru, "You _will_ excuse me. I should be on my way."

Steven barked, "WAIT! There's more we want to ask you."

Setsuna said, "Hotaru doesn't like to wait. Right, dear?"

Hotaru giggled, "No, Mommy. I want to play."

A voice called, "Play with _me_! BOOM! Nailed it!"

A figure appeared, as she had blonde hair, done in pigtails and red ribbons, and with a Sailor Moon uniform on. She posed, as she spoke robotically, "How dare you use the powers of hell and revive your fallen daughter?"

Farra asked, "Wait! Is that-?"

She posed and said, "I am the _Pretty Guardian of Love and Peace!_ I am _Sailor Moon 2.0!_ And now, in the name of the Moon, you're under arrest!"

The Gang gasped, as they recognized the robot, "Eri?!"

She was Eri Sawachika, or _E.R.I._ , Percival Gaynes' robot assistant from Feral Beauty. Setsuna growled, "Damn you!"

Hotaru ran off, as Setsuna barked, "You dastardly little doll! How dare you intervene in my moment of triumph? And you scared Hotaru!"

Eri turned to The Gang and asked, "Miss Stevens? What are you and your friends doing here?"

Farra barked, "WE SHOULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION, SAILOR ANDROID! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?"

Eri barked, "I know for a fact that Sailor Pluto is up to something, and my boss chose me to work a solo mission, for once. Master Percival refused to do it, but Neptuneman figured that I want to work solo, since I am programmed to be a field agent."

Setsuna cried, "DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Eri smiled, "Apologies. But I do want to thrash you, Setsuna Meioh… or should I say… _Sailor Pluto_?"

Setsuna smirked, "I grow weary of you… you toy scout."

She turned to The Gang, "Deal with her. I'm going to my bedroom. We'll discuss more, tomorrow."

She called to Hotaru, "Come, Hotaru!"

Hotaru was hiding behind a wall, scared of Eri. Setsuna petted her and said, "Oh, come now… Don't be scared of the Sailor Moon Reject from Dr. Evil. I mean, she's stiff and robotic. She has no heart and warmness… unlike you. You're the total package of love, cherish, tender, and happiness."

Hotaru clamped her with a hug and sighed, "Mama!"

Setsuna blushed, as she walked to her room. She called, "Haruka, Michiru, show these ladies and gentlemen their rooms. Celebrities or not, give them a place to sleep for the night."

She added, "Also… deal with the robot."

She left, as Haruka and Michiru watched on. Eri explained her role, as she said, "I am dreadfully sorry, guys. But I cannot force myself to intervene in _your_ missions. Plus, in your jargon: I was here first!"

Asahi stated, "True. But why did you dress like that?"

Eri said, "For pizzazz. Setsuna Meioh is _indeed_ Sailor Pluto. And I do not wish to take a moment of your time."

Steven said, "Well, try this as a moment of your time. That Chibiusa Robot attacked us with a gun, and then gave us a distress call, trying to save her _and_ the park. But we believe that this Chibiusa was an imposter… or a robot with a mind of its own, trying to save her and her crystal-fused friends."

"Oh, NO!" Eri sobbed, "How dreadful!"

Peter said, "And we'll do everything to save them all… if there are any."

Steven smiled, "Exactly right, Big Guy. Even for robots, some people need to be saved. Eri, you can keep an eye on the situation, right?"

Eri said, "Affirmative. But I cannot stay, longer…"

Haruka approached her and said, "Miss Robot…"

Eri huffed, "I am an E.R.I., "Eri" for short, and I do not need to be-."

 **Click!  
** Haruka deactivated Eri, as she said, "NO knock-offs allowed. I see that she is yours?"

Farra said, "Oh, no. That belongs to a friend of ours… and my husband's…"

Haruka hissed, "Hmmmmm…"

She smiled and said, "Very well. I shall take this robot away… While I do, Michiru and I will show you to your rooms. The master wants to play with her friend, alone…"

She added, in a blunt tone, "And no… it's _not_ what you think it is."

Steven said, "Right. Steven Cooke would like a room."

Haruka said, as Michiru lifted Eri over her shoulders, "You will _share_ a room. Follow me."

They followed, as Farra huffed, "Noooope!"

She barked, "I refuse to share a room with you, Steven!"

* * *

 ** _Act III_**

* * *

In one room, Peter & Steven were let in, as Haruka said, "You boys… You share a room, together…"

Peter asked, "Aw, why away from Mizuki?"

Michiru stated, "This robot girlfriend is malfunctioning… brain-wise…"

Mizuki seethed, "I swear to god…"

The boys' room had two beds, twin-sized, and on each side, with dark blue sheets and red pillows.

Haruka said, "Ladies, shall I show you _your_ room?"

Heather asked, "Do we have to share it, all four of us?"

Haruka turned away, as Michiru said, "I shall dispose of her, until the owner returns to pick her up."

Michiru took the robot agent away, as Haruka showed the Gang Girls to their room. Farra smirked, as she flipped the bird at Steven. He huffed, "Bitch. She likes the idea of coed rooms, but with men on one side, and women in the other."

Peter lied down, as he was tired. He moaned, "Wake me when it's dinner."

"Big Guy, it's only 11pm. Don't you want room service, until the park closes?"

"Fuck! Well, I suppose, maybe… but I think Haruka will be Benson…"

"And?"

"She'll say "No.", like in _Soap_."

"Jesus, what is with you and food, man?"

He roared, "I HAVEN'T EATEN IN HOURS, MAN! GAH!"

 **XXXXX**

The girls' room was a vibrant color of beige, pink, and orange, with pink sheets and a yellow pillow. There were two beds, like the boys' room. Farra asked, "Who's sleeping with whom?"

Heather said, "Farra, wanna sleep with me, Bunk Buddy?"

Farra said, "I don't know…"

Mizuki said, "I'm not sleeping with Asahi. That's for sure."

Asahi barked, "Yeah, well, I'm not sleeping with _R2-Triple D2!_ "

Farra stated, "Asahi's right, you know. You're acting stranger than usual, and that is only your Precious Stone of Control…"

Mizuki said, "I know. But it's like the robot inside me wants to-."

She cleared her throat and said, "You know, it's not important. How's this? I'll sleep with Heather, Farra sleeps with Asahi. Deal?"

Asahi smiled, "Deal."

Farra said, "But first, we should run over some serious info on this whole Setsuna Meioh thing…"

Mizuki said, "You're absolutely right. I think I know where to start…"

She explained about what Eri said, and it is possible that the Chibiusa Robot was under free will, only to warn The Gang, or anyone who got her message. Farra quickly added that if it's a warning, why the attack towards them. Mizuki explained that it's because the robot was under orders to kill The Gang.

"Recall our last visit to Crystal Park…" she said, "The 8 of us, including Percival and Michelle, were trying to stop Rogue Sailor Guardians. We later learn that it was all a hoax…"

Farra barked, "Get to the point, robo-red!"

Mizuki snarled, "I will, if you NOT CALL ME THAT! _"_

She added, "And we _are_ famous in AAW, and mostly famous for our recklessness, during missions…"

Heather said, "You don't think that when we destroyed the robots of the Guardians, we must've pissed Usagi or Setsuna off?"

Asahi replied, "No. It's because of our recklessness that Setsuna is one of the people that we pissed off, along the way. Not just Setsuna or Usagi, but to the _real_ Sailor Guardians."

Farra stated, "Ah-HA! Now we get the idea! But Setsuna Meioh is a businesswoman, and an ex-employee to Usagi's cosmetics company. What next? Will she joined The Authority?!"

Mizuki said, " _The Authority_ is just WWE…"

Farra huffed, "Well, I fucking hate them."

Mizuki said, "But she does have a point. What I like to know is _who_ would send us the robot? It surely can't be Setsuna _or_ Usagi. _Someone_ sent us the Chibiusa Robot, but who?"

Farra replied, "Here's another question: Why did Setsuna call Chibiusa " _Small Lady_ "?"

The girls pondered, as Haruka and Michiru were viewing the action, from inside the control room. Haruka smiled, as she turned to Michiru, "My dear, it appears that these celebrities _are_ celebs, but in the _Halls of Legend in Crystal Park_."

Michiru cuddled by her and said, "Oh, The Gang of AAW, the heroes that nearly saved Sailor Moon… but in the process… nearly ruined the park…"

Haruka stated, "Naturally… But perhaps we should focus on _more bigger_ games."

She viewed the monitor that had Hotaru sleeping with Setsuna, in bed. Haruka said, "You thinking… what I am thinking?"

Michiru said, "But… what about the blonde robot?"

Haruka said, "Leave her. Once the _Feral Beauty agent…_ Percival, is it? …comes, we'll have a surprise for him… and he's about to blow up, in the face."

Michiru giggled, but said, "Seriously, what _is_ this _phrasing_?"

Haruka stated, "Apparently, vulgar jokes. Come."

She held her hand and cuddled each other. They walked together, as they went to Setsuna's room.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Asahi woke up, as the rest were asleep. She said to Farra, "Miss Stevens… Hey, Miss Stevens…"

Farra moaned, "Mmngh… Huh? Do you know what time it is?"

Asahi said, "I'm sorry. But I can't sleep. Do you mind if I-?"

Farra huffed, "No. In _Freddy Hours_ , not in this park."

"But it's half past midnight. I won't be gone long."

"Be careful. Now, lemme sleep…"

Farra fell asleep, as Asahi got up, still in her clothes that she was given. She stepped out of the bedroom and said, "This woman… Setsuna Meioh… If I didn't leave my bracelet behind, back in the van, I'd help out. I mean, that gold bracelet was upgraded, but I would've needed it… I cannot save Chibiusa _or_ Hotaru… But that Sailor Pluto is an evil woman. She brought her _"daughter"_ back from the dead?"

She walked down the hallway, as she went past the boys' bedroom. As she walked down the dark corridor, Setsuna was walking in her sleep. She went to the boys' room, as Haruka and Michiru watched on, still awake. Haruka said, "Who knew that Setsuna would sleepwalk… again?"

Michiru said, "Fell right into our trap."

They went into Setsuna's room and found Hotaru, sleeping in bed. Haruka woke her up and said, "Outside, please."

Hotaru asked, "Huh? Morning, already?"

Haruka cackled, as she held up a black metal mace and said, "RUN!"

Hotaru shrieked, as she ran out of the room. Michiru asked, as she was annoyed, "Wasn't that… rude of you? I mean, we _are_ the-."

Haruka halted her, "No. There's no need to worry. Once Hotaru is gone, we can focus on Setsuna… After all, it will be fun for her…"

Michiru replied, "And for us, as well. Shall I make dinner for them? The big one seemed hungry."

Haruka smiled, as they held hands and hugged.

 **XXXXX**

Setsuna went into the boys' bed, as Peter moaned, "Mizuki…"

She was sleeping in Peter's bed. Steven was fast asleep, as he was at the other bed. Setsuna, still in a sleepwalking state, hugged Peter by the waist. She whispered, "Oh, darling… Let us get married soon… I love you, so much… Steven Cooke…"

Apparently, she went to the wrong bed. She then whispered, "You need to trim down the fat, though…"

She stopped speaking and was sleeping. Peter moaned, as he was aroused, thinking it was Mizuki. Steven woke up, as he said, "Huh?"

He whispered, "A visitor?"

He got up and saw Setsuna, holding onto Peter, by his waist. He griped, "What the WHA?"

They woke up, as Peter asked, "Dude, what's wrong?"

He cried, "AAAAAGH! GET OFF OF ME!"

Setsuna let go and gasped, "OH! I'm so sorry! What was I thinking?"

Steven asked, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Setsuna blushed, "I'm sorry… … …but after the experience of reviving little Hotaru, she was lonely, with just me. All I did was cuddle her, in a motherly fashion. I mean, she's like a daughter to me…."

He huffed, "Adoptive daughter…"

Setsuna said, "Mister Cooke, I will tell you everything I know, as long as I want a favor from _you_."

"Name it. Steven Cooke would love a favor, for someone who is somewhat a good guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You _do_ resemble Sailor Pluto…"

"Ah, the similarities are uncanny."

Peter huffed, "Tell me about it."

Steven was about to answer, as Haruka called from the PA, "Master, Hotaru just left her room. She is escaping the park."

The boys gasped, as Setsuna called out, "Ugh… Fine! I'm… well, you know…"

Peter barked, "GOD! She almost did _Phrasing_!"

Steven sighed, "Oh, knock it off. That's old news, now."

"Right. I guess if Agent Archer wants it, so do we…"

"Not anymore. Now come on. We have to warn the girls."

They rushed off to tell the others the bad news.

 **XXXXX**

Hotaru, outside, was running in the rain, scared and frightened. She cried out, "HELP ME!"

She ran back inside, through the backway. As she was sitting by the table, near the bathroom, Asahi walked by and saw a hurt Hotaru. She kneeled down and said, "Oh! Hotaru… Are you lost?"

Hotaru sobbed and nodded. She said nothing, since she was too scared to speak, after the whole plot was made by Haruka and Michiru.

"Did _she_ do it to you?"

Hotaru nodded, as Asahi added, "I'll bet _they_ had a hand at it, as well… Also, you're not a robot, right?"

Hotaru shook her head, as Asahi replied, seeing Hotaru's knee cut, "Oh, I see. Disregard that. You're bleeding. Here."

She removed a piece of her shirt, ripping it off the bottom, and wrapped it around the wound. She said, "It's okay, child. The guys and I are on your side. We came here to… to… uh…"

Asahi blushed, as she hugged Hotaru. She whimpered, "You're so cute…"

She giggled, as Hotaru laughed, "Mama…"

Asahi asked, "How would you like to stay with me, until we reunite with Setsuna, okay?"

Setsuna was already looking for Hotaru, and Asahi found her, like she was a lost child. Hotaru agreed, as long as she wants to make things right. Hard to speak, all she said was, "Mama…"

Asahi blushed, "She called me… uh, is that right? Setsuna is your _Mama_ … I'm just…"

She hugged her, as Hotaru was relaxed.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in an undisclosed location, a huge buff man in a green spiky vest and mask was speaking with a man in glasses, brown short hair, and a black suit.

"Sir, no sign of Eri, during the recon mission you sent her on." He said, "I _knew_ I can't send her alone."

Neptuneman said, "Brother, you don't have to worry. I'm sure she can handle it, herself. We did fix most of the glitches she made."

"But that is just it, sir! She's in Crystal Park; the very same park that Usagi Tsukino, alias _Sailor Moon_ , used The Gang, Agent Nevins, and myself, only to take us down! AAW is known for successful missions, but my friends tend to be reckless."

"Reckless, maybe… but thinking out of the box, NO. You need to know that we sent Eri on this mission, alone, because she has increased intelligence, and can spy on almost everyone in the park. Plus, I chose her to disguise herself as a Sailor Guardian Animatronic, since she's a robot and all."

"Yeah, but aren't _ALL_ the animatronics destroyed?"

"Not all of them… I visited Crystal Park, and there _was_ a Sailor Guardian robot band…"

"Oh, right… Like Chuck E. Cheese's crossed with Freddy Fazbear's?"

"DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT mention that scary scene… What happens there, stays there. In any case, brother, you don't have to worry about Eri… She's-."

He got a signal from Eri. However, the message on the screen reads " _Transmission Lost_ ". He gasped, "Oh, fuck…"

Percival barked, "Enough of this. Sir, I'm going in! She's MY robot, after all!"

Neptuneman asked, "I don't know… After your last visit, you think you can shake off the horrors?"

"I'll try. Wait… Is this about me being in drag?"

"Agent Gaynes, I know a drag queen, when I see one, and you're NO drag queen!"

"Duly noted. But that was undercover work, you know."

"Granted. Now, leave my sight. I need to think…"

"Yes, sir."

He walked out of the office.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, he drove away, heading to Crystal Park. He huffed, "Eri… please be safe. I knew I shouldn't have said YES. I trusted her to help me, but this? I had nightmares of that moment in Crystal Park, not to mention how Sailor Jupiter tried to break Farra's injured arm. Bastards!"

He spoke to the walkie-talkie, "Agent Gaynes to HQ… Requesting clearance to Crystal Park… rescue and recon mission… party of one…"

The radio spoke, "Copy that, Agent Gaynes. You have clearance from the boss. Also, be careful. Thunderstorms have been promoted from a _Thunderstorm Watch_ to _Thunderstorm Warning…_ "

"Acknowledged."

He whispered, "Damn you, Sailor Pluto… You dare kidnap my E.R.I.? You will pay!"

He continued to drive away, heading to Crystal Park, through the rain and thunder.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4

"MERCY!" Haruka shrieked, as Setsuna punted her to the laboratory.

The Gang, minus Asahi, followed her, as Setsuna was angry.

"HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" Setsuna yelled.

Haruka cried, "I don't know! It was, uh, it was sleepwalking!"

Steven huffed, "Your words. And speak for yourself, loser."

Mizuki asked, "She sleepwalks like Setsuna?"

Peter said, "Apparently, she came to my bed, and wanted to ask Steven a favor!"

Setsuna griped, "This is ridiculous… First, Sailor Pluto is removed from the Sailor Guardians, and now this! Poor Hotaru!"

Farra asked, "You know Sailor Pluto's demotion?"

"Always. Ever since nearly ten years ago, when Pluto was no longer a planet… but a dwarf… Sailor Moon gave her the pink slip."

* * *

 ** _Act IV_**

* * *

 ** _2006…_**

 _In the silver castle in the Millennium Kingdom, Sailor Moon, or Neo Princess Serenity, in her white princess dress, along with the rest of the Sailor Guardians, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, & Uranus, were in the throne room._

 _Mercury called, "Announcing Sailor Pluto!"_

 _Pluto, in her uniform, holding a time staff, and bowed to Sailor Moon, "You called me, your majesty?"_

 _Sailor Moon said, "I heard the whole thing about Pluto… Scientists now deflected it as a dwarf and not a planet, anymore."_

 _Sailor Pluto moaned, "Well, the Moon is NOT a planet… but rather your home."_

 _"True. But with Pluto no longer a planet… that would mean that Neptune is the smallest planet, now."_

 _Sailor Neptune smiled, "I'd cheer, but I'm not happy."_

 _Sailor Pluto barked, "But that isn't fair, being the runt of the group! I'm taller, more mature, nice, and very beautiful than any of you! And you're all named after planets of the Sola-. Ohhhhh…"_

 _She said, "You mean… I'm not a Guardian, anymore?"_

 _"Yes. You are NOT a Guardian. You done fucked me up, Setsuna…" Sailor Moon said in a mild tone._

 _"Usagi, listen to reason!" Pluto sobbed, "AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU AND MAMORU?"_

 _"LEAVE MY MAMO-CHAN OUT OF THIS! It was partially YOUR fault that you nearly broke us apart with Chibiusa, my own future daughter!"_

 _She stood up, as the rest of the Guardians stepped back, "Pluto… Do you know what a Sailor Senshi is?"_

 _"Yeah, I do… And for the record-."_

 _"Silence! We were called Sailor Soldiers… then Senshis… and then Scouts (until that jerk from Boston stole our namesake, as a title for a Merc)… now, we're Guardians of Love and Justice. We shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, including our former enemies… Look at my friends… Like you, they sacrificed themselves to save me, only to be revived by my heart, because I love them. Mamo-Chan died for me, when he knew the truth about us… after the days that he was a total jerk! And Rei started dating him, only to realize that he's MINE!"_

 _Mars replied, "That was BEFORE I learned the truth. I still have a new man, you know. Not Jadeite. He's dead."_

 _Sailor Moon said, "Yeah. Exactly. Exactly my point. The Sailor Guardian's motto is to defend the peace, even named after a planet… and after the horrific news, it's like I want you to retire as a Sailor Guardian. But you helped us so much, during our times with Chibiusa and Mamo-Chan. And you even assisted our new allies, along the way. But we're all named after a planet… and as a dwarf, you're not obligated to be called a Sailor Guardian… It was a choice… Option A: Change your name… or Option B: Retire…"_

 _"I'm a human being, blessed with powers!" Pluto roared._

 _"ILLUSIONS, MEIOH! YOU ARE NOT A PLANET, ANYMORE, AND YOU ARE FROM THE FUTURE!" Moon yelled, "YOU ASSISTED US, THROUGH THE FUTURE, ASSISTING US AGAINST THE BLACK MOON CLAN, AND IT'S_ _ **THANKS TO YOU**_ _, MAMO-CHAN AND I BROKE UP, ONLY TO REUNITE!_ _ **THE GUARDIANS HAVE PROVEN THAT YOU NEARLY RUINED THE FUTURE!**_ _CHIBIUSA IS FROM THE FUTURE, AND SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! YOU HAVE_ _ **NO RIGHT**_ _TO RUIN MY FUTURE DAUGHTER'S FUTURE! I am Queen of Moon Kingdom, and I rule in an iron fist."_

 _"You're mad, Usagi Tsukino! MAD! You're delusional, saying I ruined Mamoru Chiba's relationship to you!"_

 _"YOU NEARLY DID IT! You're nothing more than a ghost from time! YOU'RE A BUG! You have no purpose here, since you are now considered named after the Planet Pluto, until its ending of being called a "planet", since Pluto is NOW no longer a planet, THAT makes you "Old News"! You're obsolete! You're behind the times! 2006 – THE DEATH OF SETSUNA MEIOH! DEATH, SAILOR PLUTO! YOU ARE NOW DEAD!"_

 _"I_ _STILL_ _LIVE, USAGI TSUKINO! I am from the future! I have a life! I cared for ALL of you, INCLUDING Haruka and Michiru! I_ _ **AM**_ _a Sailor Guardian, even if you send me in my grave! I DON'T CARE! I'm STILL a SAILOR GUARDIAN; EVEN if you KILL ME, which YOU WON'T!"_

 _"LIES!_ _ **LIES!**_ _ALL LIES! You are a Sailor Guardian, but NOW a relic of outdated injections! The narcotics you call yourself a planet, yet you NEVER admit that you're no longer a part of us! And the Guardians AGREE that you have to change your name, OR to be stripped of your powers! AND THAT is why we DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! YOU ARE OUR FRIEND, STILL ARE, BUT SAILOR PLUTO IS A FIGMENT OF THE PAST, BECAUSE THE SCIENTISTS OF NASA, AND ALL THOSE EGGHEADS IN ASTRONOMY, DECLARED YOUR PLANET'S NAME AS A DWARF!_ _ **THAT**_ _IS WHY WE DON'T NEED YOU!"_

 _Sailor Pluto bowed her head, as Sailor Moon hissed, as she calmed down, "You've wasted my time… and ours. MAKE YOUR CHOICE! Option A or Option B?"_

 _Sailor Pluto asked her, "W-what's Option C?"_

 _Sailor Moon turned to the others, as she asked, "Guys… What is Option C?"_

 _Sailor Venus said, "This, Sailor Moon, is Option C… Essentially, should the Sailor Guardian no longer be named of intergalactic or planetary keepsake, despite the outcomes in real life, then said Guardian shall be dealt with the severe punishment of them all…"_

 _She did a thumbs-down gesture and boomed, "_ _ **BANISHMENT!**_ _"_

 _Pluto pleaded, "WHAT? BANISHMENT? I OBJECT TO THIS!"_

 _Sailor Moon said, "Any objections?"_

 _Mercury said, "Banishment…"_

 _Mars added, "Banishment…"_

 _Jupiter stated, "Banishment…"_

 _Neptune replied, "Forgive me, Setsuna… Banishment…"_

 _Uranus said, "Banishment…"_

 _Venus said to Moon, "Unanimous decision?"_

 _Moon smiled, "I concur… The vote is 7 to 0. Banishment…"_

 _She instructed Pluto, "Setsuna… It pains me to do this… but…"_

 _She sobbed, "You're fired."_

 _"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Pluto shrieked, "YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! FIRED FROM THE SCOUTS, ER, GUARDIANS? YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"_

 ** _SLAP!  
_** _Sailor Moon was crying, as she slapped her in the face, "I didn't want to do this… but you left me no choice… Just leave…"_

 _"But-."_

 _"I SAID LEAVE! YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND, ANYMORE! GET OUT!"_

 _Sailor Pluto wept, as she ran away, clutching her staff tightly. Sailor Moon was shrieking, while crying, "LEAVE! YOU'RE NOT A SAILOR GUARDIAN ANYMORE! GET OUT OF MY KINGDOM! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE MOON KINGDOM!_ _ **GET OUT! AND STAY OUT!**_ _"_

 _She was on her knees and sobbed, "I HATE YOU, SCIENTISTS! WHY WOULD YOU BREAK US APART? AFTER EVERYTHING SHE DID FOR US? Sailor Pluto… If I knew this would happen… I'd…"_

 _She bawled, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _She continued to cry, as Sailor Pluto disappeared from the kingdom, never to been seen, again. The rest of the Guardians comforted her, as Sailor Moon was still crying._

 _Far away, Sailor Pluto was crying, as she heard Sailor Moon's wails of sadness. She sniffled, as she said, "Sailor Moon… Forgive me… I wanted to help, but now the news of Pluto being a planet no longer?"_

 _She snarled, as she whispered in anger, "Screw them. I'm defecting to the dark side. I'll keep the name, Sailor Pluto… and as the Ex-Guardian of Time and Space, Sailor Moon will pay… NO! Everyone… Everyone will pay dearly… and I mean EVERY one…"_

 _The crying stopped, as a cube boy appeared, in a Sailor Fuku, with teal and purple trim. He said to the Guardians, "Hi, guys! Can I join you guys? Huh? HUH?"_

 _Sailor Moon sniffled, as she said, "ANOTHER Sailor Guardian? What's your name?"_

 _He smiled and cheered, "Steve~! OH, NO! I meant "Sailor Steve"."_

 _Sailor Moon smiled, "Well, then… Welcome aboard."_

 _Steve danced around and said, "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaa."_

 _Sailor Mars grumbled, "Seriously?"_

* * *

Setsuna explained, "And that's why… Sailor Pluto was banished from the Sailor Guardians, all those years ago. A Merc named Scout stole the surname "Scout", relinquishing our name as _Sailor Scouts_. She wanted to intervene, but the others refused to listen, like she was shunned from the world."

Mizuki said, "If I didn't know better, I say that _you're_ Sailor Pluto."

Setsuna gasped, "ME?"

Peter said, "Right. In fact, you had that secret, for so long…"

Heather stated, "He's right! Being banished from the Guardians was cold, and NOT COOL! But when it comes to revenge, that's going too far!"

"She wanted revenge… against everyone… but not just the Sailor Guardians… but everyone in the galaxy. She became a deity of evil… since she was banished from the group."

Heather smirked, "I see. So… Wait, what?"

Mizuki said, "Can't you see? It's obvious that _she_ wants to kill US, and everyone in the planet!"

Steven barked, "Yeah, Heather! Why didn't you figure that out, sooner?"

Heather giggled, "Don't look at _me~_!"

She added, "In any case, this woman knows a lot about the Sailor Guardians, since she _is_ , or in this case, _was_ a Guardian."

Setsuna cried, "YOU LIE!"

A siren was made, as Haruka said, "Master, we have an intruder…"

The huge screen was shown, as Percival was out by the front door, with his car parked by the fence. Farra gasped, "That's Percival!"

Steven whispered, "Great, _King Boring_ has arrived…"

Haruka asked, "You know of this Earthling, I mean, man?"

Farra said, "I should say so. That man is our friend, and my husband…"

Outside, Percival said, as he was waiting, "Strange… I saw a castle, and I figured she come here… and also… Was that the BattleVan I saw, on the way? Nah… The Gang wouldn't bother going back, would they?"

The phone rang, as Percival answered it, "Hello? Oh, hi, April… Yes, Daddy's busy with a mission, honey. No, I'm sure that you and January are fine. Uh-huh… Uh-huh… I understand… Yes. I see. Now, stop calling me, unless it's an emergency. You know that your mother and I are saving the worlds. … … … Well, I don't know. Why not try to resolve your plot against Mister? Yes, I know, and I revoked your punishment, since Farra is being an asshole. Well, _she_ is, NOT Mister! Look, your father's on a rescue mission. You girls can order out. I know. And at half past midnight, too? Just eat, then go to bed. I know. And I'll be home, soon. Love you. Bye."

He hung up, as he sighed, "Jesus Christ…"

Back in the basement, Farra saw the whole thing. Unfortunately, there was no audio. Farra said, "Got a phone call, I'll bet?"

Haruka stated, " _Audio error_ … The rain must've done that…"

Setsuna growled, "I know what's going on… This man, indeed, is from _Feral Beauty_ , your genuine standard parody of the names, F! B! I! And with it, the names of the biggest folly of them all – _Area 51!_ "

Peter and Farra asked, "Area 51?"

Mizuki said, "You're joking us! We were parked out by the park entrance, walking to your castle, and had to question you on this Chibiusa robot!"

Setsuna sneered, "Well!"

Mizuki roared, "SHE DID MY "WELL"!"

Setsuna barked, "SHUT UP!"

She calmed down and said, as The Gang was frightened, "Well, I'll show him… this man who studies astronomy… and science… Let's dispense him, by meeting with him, personally…"

She grabbed a lever and then asked, "This is a magnet, lock-on to him. He isn't wearing anything metallic, is he?"

Farra smiled, "Just that belt buckle I got him for our 5th anniversary. Why?"

Setsuna laughed, as she threw the lever down. The front door opened, as Percival said, "It's about ti-!"

 **ZING!  
** "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He was pulled off, into the castle, using a magnetic force, from his belt buckle. He flew all around the hallways, all around the stairs, going down, and into the basement. He cried, as he was close, "OH, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!"

 **CLANG!  
** "AAAAAAUGH!" He shrieked, as his was struck in the nether region, severely.

"GREAT SCOTT!" Peter screamed.

Percival moaned, as Setsuna turned off the magnet. She said, "My apologies, sir… Did that hurt?"

He moaned, "Damn it… That's the last time I wear that stupid belt buckle…"

Farra said, "Sorry, baby… Are you okay?"

Percival smiled, "Don't worry, darling… I'm fi-."

He stopped and asked, "Farra? Guys? What are YOU doing here?"

"We should ask YOU that same question, Percival!" Steven barked.

Setsuna said, "Me first. I understand that you guys are united to foil my plans of evil dominance… Well, guess what? The plans have changed!"

The Gang was confused, as Percival said, "I can assure you that The Gang's presence here is purely coincidental. I'm only here… for Eri…"

Mizuki asked, "Eri?"

Farra hugged, "Oh, darling…"

Percival asked, "Hey, where's Asahi?"

A humming tune was made, as Setsuna asked, "Huh?"

They approached the small bed in the basement, as Asahi was comforting Hotaru, in her arms.

Percival gasped, "Asahi!"

Asahi gasped, "Mr. Gaynes?"

Setsuna cried, "Hotaru?!"

Hotaru giggled, "Hi…"

Farra asked, "What, no loop?"

Percival said, "We're NOT doing that, moron."

Setsuna barked, "LISTEN! You get your hands off her, you harlot."

Peter aimed a gun at Setsuna and said, "You harm Asahi, I swear to god…"

Setsuna gasped, "ACK! Why do you have a gun?"

Farra snatched it and huffed, "Yeah, why do _you_ have a gun?"

Peter argued, "Please. It was an emergency! And I'm leader of B-Squad!"

"Yeah, but A-Squad is allowed firearm! A over B, fatass!"

"Says you, blonde Lana Kane!"

Setsuna yelled, "HOLD IT!"

Percival growled quietly, "Oh, you… IDIOTS!"

Setsuna asked, "A-Squad? B-Squad? You're not just The Gang… The Gang… as in, The Gang of AAW, _Alliance Across the World_?"

Percival barked at Peter and Farra, "HAPPY, YOU MORONS?"

Peter and Farra shivered, "No…"

Mizuki griped, "YOU RUINED THE MISSION!"

Asahi cried, "MISS MIZUKI! PLEASE!"

She then asked, "Miss Meioh, it's not what you think! Hotaru was lost, and she was badly hurt. She needed someone to care for! And she had a wound. I didn't want her to be hurt…"

Setsuna said, as she smiled, "I understand… But get your authority hooks off of her, Agent Sakurai of AAW!"

Asahi gasped, "Eep!"

Steven said, "Sorry, Asahi. She knew… thanks to _them_."

Peter and Farra yelled, "HE/SHE STARTED IT!"

Steven roared, "MORONS!"

Heather barked, "MORONS!"

Percival said, "Where's Eri?"

Farra said, "Darling, you better let me explain-."

Mizuki said, "I'll do it! You and my boyfriend have done enough. Thanks."

She beeped, " _Mission failed. Disembarking…_ "

Percival asked, "Why is she-?"

The Gang yelled, "DON'T ASK!"

Percival said, "Robot Gene acting up, I'll bet…"

Setsuna sighed, "I'm sorry for the trouble. And here I thought you were agents who want to know about aliens… or UFOs!"

Heather said, "I can assure you, after the story of Sailor Pluto, i.e. you, we are not here for that."

Mizuki said, "We have a warrant for your arrest, but we're not sure if we have proof."

Setsuna smiled, "Well, there you go. No proof, no arrest."

She turned to Hotaru, as she scolded, "And as for you, Hotaru… You little brat! I made you! And I can damn well break you…"

Hotaru hugged her, as she smiled, "Aw, I cannot stay mad…"

 **GONG!  
** Michiru called out, "Master! Dinner is served!"

Setsuna smiled, "Yes, I concur… Thank you. Perhaps you seven shall stay for dinner… and maybe we'll discuss this simple matter, about our problems with your Chibiusa Robot problem…"

Peter smiled, "FOOD!"

Percival said, "You tell me where Eri is. It's obvious that she was here… spying on you… I get to say it, anyway, since these idiots jeopardized the mission."

Haruka said, "All in good time, sir. Shall I remove you of your wet clothes?"

Percival said, "I say nay! It's fine, as it is…"

Setsuna said, as she took Hotaru away, "We'll meet in the dining hall. Haruka will show you the way. Michiru, prepare a total of 9 chairs, for our seven guests: The Gang of AAW…"

Michiru bowed, "Right away, master…"

Haruka and Michiru left, as Percival whispered in anger, "Nice one, idiots…"

Peter sighed, "Agent Archer packs a gun… Why not me?"

Farra groaned, as The Gang headed to the dining hall.

* * *

Minutes later, they were seated, as Percival was across the table from Setsuna, the master of ceremonies. Percival said, "Now, while we eat, discussing business matters… and Eri's whereabouts…"

Mizuki said, "She just appeared, out of the blue, and wanted to arrest her. But zero proof."

She added, "All we know was that Sailor Saturn was revived, and she became Hotaru, who was a daughter to her. And her alter-ego, Sailor Pluto ( _though, she denies it_ ), was banished from the Sailor Guardians, thus plotting revenge on Earth."

Percival said, "I heard this thing, before… from fellas like them. Aliens."

The Gang gasped, "Aliens?"

Setsuna asked, as Haruka served dinner, "Yes, do tell us, Percival Gaynes… or is it _Doctor_ Percival Gaynes!"

Farra yelled, "Hey, bitch! How dare you treat my husband like that? You leave my hubby alone, you fucking Sailor Guardian cu-!"

"IT'S ALRIGHT!" Percival hollered.

He calmed down and said, "Farra, it's alright. Perhaps we can enlighten them. Now, sit."

Farra sat down, as Setsuna said, "Well, if you're looking for your friend, she's not hard to find…"

Haruka served a slice of turkey to each guest. Peter asked for three slices. Mizuki concurs, since he's always hungry. Haruka replied, "One is good enough… Besides… you needed to lose weight, one day…"

Peter huffed, "Man, fuck off."

Setsuna stated, as she tapped the glass, "Everyone… Before we continue this discussion, and since my dear Hotaru is reborn… Then, may we have a special song to her?"

She held up party hats and said, "It's Hotaru's rebirth… which means…"

She sang, " _Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday, dear Hotaru…I"_

But then, a girl in long blue hair, and a mariachi uniform, armed with an acoustic guitar, called out, " _Lo siento, señora_ … Did someone say… _Birthday?_ Because, if she's reborn, it counts, _amigas…_ "

She did a mariachi tune, dancing around the dining room, and she finished, cheering on, " _Olé!_ "

She ran off, as The Gang was puzzled. Setsuna shrugged her shoulders and said, "Nah."

Percival said, "Anyway…"

Peter started eating, as Percival yelled, "PETER!"

Setsuna said, "Uncouth…"

Peter stopped and said, "Sorry! Sorry… My bad. I was severely hungry."

Percival said, "Forgive him… They're like that, when they eat… In any case, when I said aliens… I figured that it had something to do with their heritage… see, they are from the moon, which is their former life… and when they died in the hands of the Dark Kingdom, they were transported here to Earth. You could be one of the aliens, but it proves that Usagi was an alien, reincarnated…"

Mizuki said, "But, sir, Usagi Tsukino was the Moon Princess, in her former life. And there were also rumors about Chibiusa being turned into a robot…"

Steven said, "Not to mention the fact that a little specter told us that the original souls of the first incarnations of the Sailor Guardians inhabit these halls."

Percival asked, "Well, Setsuna?"

Setsuna smirked, "I see… But just so you know, the park is run on 100% power… and there are NO ghosts in the park. And as for the rumors about Small Lady, forget her. She is back in her own time. Granted, she _is_ a part of history, but I created the Chibiusa drones, as a way of protecting the park, before I was wrongly fired by Usagi, in Crystal Park… since then, I was a global phenomenon."

Farra offered, "If you can, would you buy WWE and banish Triple H & Stephanie McMahon, much as Sailor Moon banished Sailor Pluto?"

Setsuna stated, "No. But I'll put a pin on that, since you mentioned the _banishment_ part."

She added, "And this whole petty thing about me, being the evil Sailor Pluto… It's so gaudy. Perhaps maybe you can find me _Not Guilty_. I mean, seriously… Haunted park… robots go haywire… death rumors, vendettas… Alien reincarnations… You're obviously off your rocker."

Percival said, "Am I? Then explain THIS!"

He showed a note, which was from Eri. He said, "I found this in the doorway, near your experiments. Eri is nice enough to plant a tracking device, so miniature, that it's nothing but a flea."

Setsuna growled, as she was sweating bullets, "You…"

The Gang asked, "What does it say?"

He read the note:  
" _Hurry, sir. I am out of my head, but please save the park, or I am scrap iron. Sailor Pluto must NOT carry out her evil deeds. She is going to revive HELL!_ "

Percival said, "I figured it's Tohru Honda, again… but you chose to revive _her_?"

Hotaru giggled, as she waved, "Hi."

Setsuna said, "You think I am _that_ evil? I'd never revive an evil deity, all for power!"

She stood up and said, "I only did it… because I can."

Percival smirked, "Busted."

Setsuna growled, as she removed the table cover, spilling the dishes and food, showing a glass casket. Inside, it was Eri, motionless and trapped inside. The girls shrieked, as Percival cried, "ERI!"

Peter griped, "AW, MAN! I WAS EATING THAT! Now, it's on the floor!"

Farra huffed, "Shut up."

Steven barked at Setsuna, "You bitch…"

He called out, "AAW! A-Squad _and_ B-Squad! Setsuna Meioh, or should I say _Sailor Pluto?_ You're under arrest!"

The Gang did a pose, as Steven started off, "Unforgiveable! Reviving evil deities is one thing, but vengeance in the name of your former colleagues?"

He posed in a stance, "In the name of the tunes, I'll punish you!"

Heather posed and cried out, "Douse yourself in the melodies, and repent!"

Farra called out, "In the name of rock, I'll chastise you!"

Peter said, in a swift pose, "I'll give you so much bass and treble, it'll leave you numb!"

Mizuki called out, "Through the powers of science and music, I'll end you!"

Asahi posed, "In the name of all that is love and compassion, you're done!"

Percival was confused, as he asked, "Uh… did those Sailor Guardians rubbed you off in those?"

The Gang was embarrassed, as Haruka and Michiru cackled evilly.

Peter said, "Dude, we should totally bring _Phrasing_ back…"

The others roared, "PETER!"

Hotaru held Asahi, as she said, "No! Stay back, little one! It's dangerous!"

Setsuna roared, "HOTARU! HOW COULD YOU!"

Hotaru ran away, as Setsuna chased her. The Gang followed. Percival roared, "AFTER HER! Don't worry about Eri! I'll take her."

He reactivated her, as Eri asked, "Where am I?"

Percival said, "Never mind that! COME ON!"

They left to follow where The Gang was heading. Haruka and Michiru continued to laugh and cackled, as Haruka roared, "SHUT UP!"

Michiru stopped, as she and Haruka followed.

Hotaru, frightened by Setsuna, continued to run, as Setsuna called out, "Hotaru! Come back! I didn't mean to! HEY!"

Steven called out, "PLUTO!"

The Gang was closing in, as Percival and Eri was lagging behind. They chased down all the way to the basement, where everything started. Hotaru cried, as she was hiding in her casket, where she was reborn. Setsuna said, "Come now! Calm down! I know what I have done is wrong, I love you!"

The Gang had Setsuna cornered, as Percival said, "End of the line, Sailor Pluto, or whoever you are, now!"

Setsuna held her staff, as she growled, "You tits! You dare ruin my plans for revenge? And you dare brainwash my child, all for love and compassion? And by the way, you made the most AWFUL Sailor Guardian impressions, ever!"

She pointed at them, "This will induce you, and reduce you. YOU ARE STUCK, and out of luck."

She raised her staff high and bellowed, "NOW! YOU FOUND ME OUT! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR LIVES!"

She called out, " ** _Pluto Planet Power! MAKEUP!_** "

She transformed into Sailor Pluto, as she posed to The Gang, "Evil forces beware, or in this case, forces of justice tremble before my might! This Guardian, despite being banished, will punish, chastise, and even make you numb!"

She posed, with her staff, " _Guarded by Pluto, the planet of time, the Pretty Guardian of Revolution, Sailor Pluto!_ "

They stared down, as Percival said, "At last we meet… Sailor Pluto…"

Heather corrected, "And that's _former_ Planet of Time!"

Steven said, "Now then, shall we dispense into battle?"

Percival said, "Mizuki… You and Asahi step back."

Asahi cringed, "I left my bracelet at the van. It was raining, and we didn't want the others to know of us."

Mizuki said, "A little late for that. But think about it… If we use Mech-Asahi, we might destroy the castle, and us in it, as well!"

Asahi gasped, "You're right! And it's still raining!"

Peter said, "You leave it to us, ladies."

Mizuki said, "I'll fight alongside you guys. I may be uncontrollable, but I'm still powerful!"

Percival nodded, "Agreed. Eri, guard Asahi!"

Eri bowed, "Affirmative."

Farra prepped her guitar and said, "Luckily, I'm the only one who has a prepared weapon, unlike these guys."

Steven posed in a stance, "Steven Cooke doesn't need a weapon."

Peter & Heather said, "Nor do we!"

Pluto seethed, "Bastards… You are well-armed…"

She kneeled down and said, "HOLD IT!"

The Gang stood down, as Percival asked, "What are you demands?"

Pluto said, "This is too cramped… plus, it's not the right moment for a final battle. I've heard things about AAW and its role in the controlled Sailor Guardians…"

Steven asked, "Then why did you sent that Chibiusa Robot to attack us?"

Pluto said, "I didn't… I was innocent. I was focused on saving dear Hotaru… And Miss Sakurai saved her…"

She yelled, "BUT HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WORK FOR THE GOVERNMENT?"

Steven said, "She's right. We should prepare for battle."

Farra added, "For once, you're right. Name the place."

Pluto smiled, "We have a huge auditorium that no one uses… It was for special shows, but Usagi closed it down, since it reminded her of those Sailor Moon Musicals that received negative reviews… Perfect fitting, and lots of room…"

Percival said, "Deal."

He called, "Gang, disperse and regroup!"

Steven said, "Roger that. You heard the man, guys!"

Percival called to Pluto, "This isn't over. You have one hour."

They left the basement, heading to the auditorium. Sailor Pluto held her staff and said, "It's so hard to make good friends, these days…"

She used her staff and froze Hotaru, in place, frozen stiff, standing straight, with her hand on her chest. She sobbed, as she held the staff, "And my daughter abandoned me… for that civil servant… They will pay… Usagi Tsukino will pay… Mamoru Chiba will pay… everyone… ALL OF THEM! I refuse to let The Gang have their way… in their heroics… I've forgotten that they almost destroyed Usagi's park. THAT was my true gift, and a way of getting back at the ones that banished me!"

Michiru shrieked in anger, "AAAAAAAAAH, I CAN'T TAKE IT! SETSUNA, GIVE IT A REST! WHEN WILL WE EVER GO BACK TO THE MOON KINGDOM?"

Pluto smirked at Michiru, holding her face, "Neptune… forgive me, but you and Uranus have been so helpful… My duties of not only a Sailor Guardian, but of a timekeeper, were ended. My life was a bust, since Pluto wasn't a planet, anymore. I loved this world, only to take it away from me… Haruka, Michiru… I know you assisted me, so well, even though you didn't mean to take away my happiness, as a Guardian-."

Michiru said, "I asked for nothing… Haruka and I felt saddened by it… and we had to assist you. I ask for no reward…"

Setsuna snarled, "And you _will_ … in ABUNDANCE!"

She turned away, as she said, "Prepare for battle! Meet me in the auditorium, in one hour. It is time for my vengeance to be complete. Soon, The Gang and their miscreant friends will fall to Sailor Pluto… and soon, Sailor Moon… is next."

She hissed, "Usagi… Mamoru… Ami… Rei… Makoto… Minako… even Small Lady… Sailor Pluto will make them pay… _All_ of them."

She walked off, as Haruka smirked evilly. She held Michiru's hand and cuddled by her. They walked off together, hand-to-hand.

The final battle between The Gang and a vendetta-fueled Sailor Pluto was about to begin.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in her room, she ponders about her life, as she remembered, through time, how her former allies, The Sailor Guardians, died… including her…

She remembered how Sailor Moon lost her friends, the first time out… One by one, before revived, they fell… and were defeated… and killed… She also remembered the fellow Outer Senshi, and how Neptune was killed, leading to Uranus falling next… and she even remembered her own death… sacrificing herself to save her allies… All the deaths, including their second deaths, caused by Sailor Galaxia. Only Sailor Moon was spared, since she has never died. Now, everything could be gone, if she fails the mission. If she defeats The Gang, Percival Gaynes, and Eri, in her incipient vendetta, she would think of a better way to be welcomed back to the Guardians. But knowing Sailor Moon, it was no choice… It was either rejoin the Sailor Guardians, making Sailor Moon proud, or revenge on her fallen Sailor Guardians… and knowing that they died, before… she'll do it, and this time, no one will save her.

"It starts with _you_ , Sailor Moon… and then, one by one, the Sailor Guardians will fall… permanently… And then, the entire alternate universes will trembled before the Pretty Guardian of Revolution… Sailor Pluto."

Pluto chose _Option C –_ kill _everybody_ …

"It ends… tonight…"

* * *

 ** _Act V_**

* * *

At the auditorium, The Gang was getting the items needed, but Percival said that it'll take over an hour to get it from the BattleVan. Peter said, "Leave that to me!"

He whistled, as a black crow flew by. Farra gasped, "A crow?"

Asahi smiled, "It's Luzer!"

Luzer cawed, as Peter said, "Luzer, go to the BattleVan and get Asahi's purse. We may need her Mech-Asahi form."

Luzer asked, "But Master, it's raining!"

Peter smiled, "Don't worry. I'll have someone to take you."

Asahi said, "I nominate Farra."

Farra asked, "WHAT? ME?!"

Luzer fluttered to her and said, "You can. You have the Bird Wing…"

Percival gasped, "Wait… That crow…"

Mizuki gasped, "It can talk?"

Farra smiled, "Even if you didn't, I have the Bird Wing, which I can speak bird, including a crow like you."

Luzer said, "I was doomed to be found out, anyway."

Mizuki said, "And Farra's flaming aura from earlier may help you."

Farra said, "Hey, yeah! I bet I can fly to the BattleVan and back, before Pluto arrives."

Peter held her shoulder and said, "Believe me, man. You can do this. Just don't burn Luzer. He's my buddy… since I fought The Undertaker, long ago."

Farra barked, "Oh, will you stop with the lies? It's the Darkness Shadow that makes you delusional!"

Peter said, "Granted. Now go!"

"You're not my C.O.!"

"I _am_ leader of B-Squad. Who's leader of A-Squad?"

Percival said, "He does have a point… and since when are you-? Oh, right. Mizuki."

"GRRRR!" Farra growled, "Fine…"

She said to the crow, "Come on, loser…"

" _Luzer_." The crow replied, " _U-Z_. No O-S."

Farra said, "Whatever."

She raised her arms out and called, "I SUMMON **THE BIRD WING**!"

Her blue wings grew, and then, as a kick, she was engulfed in a fiery aura. She said, "Follow me, crow!"

She and Luzer flew off, as Peter said, "She's only getting Asahi's purse. Me, however, I came prepared."

Percival said, "I heard. You're the definition of 80s hutzpah."

Steven smiled and said, "Yeah. Bet he can beat Lion-O, one-on-one."

Peter said, "Oh, it's proven that Lion-O is weak. But with this, I can even beat up John Cena OR Randy Orton, in a Hell in a Cell match!"

Percival asked, "Did he really fought The Undertaker?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Farra and Luzer, coated in a fiery aura, flew through the rain, as it grew heavily. They arrived at the BattleVan, as Farra said, "Luzer, you go inside and find Asahi's purse."

She opened the window, as Luzer flew inside. Farra said, "Seriously… a crow that speaks… Where have I heard that before?"

* * *

One hour later, The Gang prepared for battle, as Mizuki held her gloves up. She said, " _It is time. Battle mode initiated…_ "

Percival said, ignoring Mizuki's remark, "Okay, guys, this is it. Remember, the missions you failed were subsidiary. But at least we have Sailor Pluto cornered. It'll make up for earlier. Now, we shall begin the battle."

Steven asked, "Suppose she freezes us, through a time stasis field, like Hotaru?"

Percival said, "She was a Time Guardian, but was stripped of her powers. Surprisingly, I'm amazed that she can stop time or rewind it."

Steven smiled, "Steven Cooke is ready. This is where the REAL battle begins!"

Heather starts to run in place, as Peter flexes a bit. He said, "I won't transform, without Luzer."

Asahi said, "Farra will come, soon… I hope she's not too late."

The doors open, as Sailor Pluto appeared from the stage. She said, "Whatever happened to chivalry? Age is wasted away from your uncontrolled recklessness. Those who have saved the park did not bring Usagi Tsukino and the Sailor Guardians to justice."

She unfroze Hotaru, as she said, "Mama?"

Pluto called, "SAILOR SATURN! TRANSFORM!"

The Gang prepared, as Hotaru transformed, " ** _Saturn Planet Power! MAKEUP!_** "

She transformed into a Sailor Guardian, in a purple skirt and boots. She posed, as Pluto smiled, "Sailor Pluto… and Saturn… reunited to battle…"

Sailor Saturn posed and bellowed, " _The Pretty Guardian of Death & Rebirth – Sailor Saturn!_"

Saturn bowed, "I obey, Sailor Pluto…"

Pluto smiled, "Well, shall we begin?"

Percival barked, "Forget Farra! FIGHT!"

Steven called, "GANG! LET'S GO!"

They prepared to fight Sailor Pluto, but she held her staff high and was shrouded in a huge energy field. She aimed her staff at The Gang and called out.  
" ** _Deadly Scream_ …**"

She fired a huge fireball at the group. They all fell down, as Pluto smirked evilly, "One shot, one kill. Goodbye, Gang…"

Steven got up, "Not for long!"

Pluto smiled, "I see. Resistance is the key…"

Heather zipped past Pluto, as she landed a swift kick to the spinal area. Asahi ran towards her and dropkicked her in the chest. Mizuki aimed her robot gloves at Pluto and fired laser shots.

" _Target locked… Fire!_ "

She blasted at Pluto, only for her to deflect the shots. She held her staff and said, "Useless weaponry… No wonder you're no match for me, you creeps of justice."

Percival smiled, "You ain't seen nothing yet!"

He fired a barrage of tornadoes and said, " ** _Tempest Tornado!_** "

Pluto is struck by the fast tornado attacks, as Mizuki fired at Pluto, striking her, this time. Heather continued to jab at Pluto, shifting to left and right, within a second, after each speed jabbing. She landed a swift uppercut and cried, "TAKE THAT!"

Sailor Pluto fell down, as she roared, "Damn you… No one falls the mighty Sailor Pluto! Vengeance will be mine!"

She raised her staff high and produced a barrage of energy balls from the sky. The Gang ducked out of the way, as Peter cried, "This is bad!"

Heather shouted, "What'll we do?"

Steven shouted, "I'm ending this!"

He ripped his shirt off and roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He charged at her, landing a swift barrage of punches.

"YAAAAAAH-ATATATATATATA-ATATATATATATATA!" He kept punching.

Pluto blocked each punch, spinning her staff around, making sure she does not get hurt. She laughed, "Best you got, Mister Fist?"

Steven said, "Not likely! But I have more on my arsenal!"

He landed a roundhouse kick to the head, but her staff blocked it. She said, "Pity."

She shoved him down, and then laughed, "I know it's not a good thing, but you have meddled with my business, long enough! Now, the time has come, for you to die…"

Mizuki beeped, "NO! _Full-on attack! FIRE!_ "

She blasted her right arm off and knocked her staff off her hands. Pluto cried, as her staff fell into the seats of the empty arena. Mizuki recovered her arm and reattached it. She said, "It ends, Sailor Pluto!"

Peter said, "Sorry, guys. But I'm going for broke… I have to transform…"

Percival called, "Without Luzer?"

Peter said, "I transformed _without_ him. But he's like my buddy, and a partner!"

Pluto said, "Damn you! You were too busy attacking me… You've forgotten _one_ problem."

 **BLAST!  
** The Gang was blasted by dark energy shots. Sailor Saturn laughed, as she was glowing in a dark aura. Pluto said, "Ah, yes… She is now fighting for me."

Percival and Steven were down, as Heather and Asahi were wounded. Asahi sobbed, "It's not true… We're pinned down."

Percival called, "New plan! Attack Saturn!"

Peter asked, "What about Pluto?"

Steven smiled, "We can handle her!"

Saturn recovered Pluto's staff and threw it back to her. Steven added, "…or not."

Pluto went closer to Percival, as Peter and Heather stare down at Saturn. She smiled, as she aimed her staff at him, "Well, Agent Percival… I'm sorry that I hurt your robot friend…"

Eri cried, "NO!"

Percival cried, still in pain, "Eri… Run!"

Eri said, "Miss Farra has not arrived yet! I cannot leave you!"

Pluto smirked, as she aimed at Eri, "Silence, automaton!"

 **BLAST!  
** Pluto blasted at Eri, in the chest, as she was shut down. Eri beeped, "Sir… Stop Sailor… Pluto… and Saturn… before… it's too… laaaaaaaaaa…"

She collapsed in a metallic thud, as The Gang cried, "NO!"

Pluto smiled, "You are a fool… That doll of yours is useless…"

She said, as she aimed, "And now, you have no backup… and your wife abandoned you…"

He growled, "So what? She still won't give up. Kill me, if you have to."

Pluto smiled, "I'm afraid it's not time yet."

Farra appeared, as she cried out, "PERCIVAL!"

Pluto smirked evilly, "Too late! **_Deadly-_**!"

 **ZING!  
** Luzer swooped at Pluto, at her arms and face, slashing her face with his talons. He flew by, as he called, "Miss Asahi, is this yours?"

He threw the pink purse to Asahi, and she said, "Thanks, you're a lifesaver!"

She put on the bracelet and called out, "Okay, bitch! Introducing Mech-Asahi!"

Sailor Pluto asked, "Who?"

Sailor Saturn called out, as she blasted a pulse of dark energy, pushing back Peter & Heather. Mizuki cried, "PETER!"

Saturn cried, "How dare you hurt Mommy!"

She prepared an attack, aiming at Asahi. Asahi was trembling, as Saturn smirked. She called out, " ** _Silence Glaive!_** "

Farra countered it, "EAGLE SCREECH!"

She produced a supersonic scream, stopping Sailor Saturn from attacking. Saturn cried, "UTTER SCUM!"

She produced a huge barrier of psychic energy, as she cackled. Peter said, "Now or never, Luzer!"

Asahi smiled, "May I assist?"

She held her bracelet up and called out, "NOW!"

She pressed the red button, " ** _Full Charge!_** "

Her body immersed in a purple aura, as she was strong. She said, "Peter! Transform!"

"What? NO Mech-Asahi?"

"Believe me. I'll use _her_ , later!"

"Right! Luzer, prepare!"

Luzer float by, as Peter produced a huge gauntlet, with a black gem on it. Pluto gasped, "What is this?"

She held her face and growled, "Goddamn buzzard… You're fricasseed!"

Luzer cawed, "I taste awful!"

Farra asked, "What's he doing?"

Peter held his arm up and called out, " ** _By the power of the gem…_** "

He held his arms out and bellowed, " ** _I HAVE CONTROL!_** "

Farra gasped, "Dude…"

The gem on his gauntlet started to glow, as the darkness and light fused into the gem, as he grew bigger, with a blackish blazer and white shirt with pale dark grey pants. He had red and black shoes on, with his hands as thick as brick walls, and glowing in a natural reddish color. He aimed at Luzer, as he screeched, "TRANSFORMED!"

The little blackbird roared like a hawk, as it grew into a blackish vulture-like monster. It was the same size as Peter, but with ruffled black feathers and a sapphire gem on his helmet. It roared like a demon hawk, as Peter said, "I am Master – the Congregated Guardian of the Gem! Dark Hawk and I will end you, Sailor Pluto! In the name of Gem, your power of vengeance is finished!"

Pluto cried, "What sorcery is this?"

Steven said, "Amazing!"

Percival gasped, "No way…"

Heather was shocked, "How did he do that?"

Mizuki was blushing, as she was swooned by Peter's transformation, " _Error… Error… Arousal genes overloading…"_

She ran to him and giggled, "MARRY ME!"

Master said, "Mizuki, step back. I shall help out this battle!"

He and Asahi nodded together. Asahi said, "Screw it!"

She pressed the blue button and cried out, " ** _MECHA-POWER!_** "

She transformed into a human version of her pop idol attire. Her body and joints was of chrome metallic skin with blue LED eyes and pink lips. Her hair was still flowing black, and her clothes changed into her pink Pop Idol attire, with a purple hat and ribbon, pink blouse, and red skirt. Her legs were chrome white, as she stood in place, raising her arms in the air.

She posed, " ** _Mech-Asahi – Mobile Version!_** Mech-Asahi sees through your evil veils! You, Sailor Pluto, are a disgrace to Magical Girls, everywhere! I am the gynoid giantess of idol (human-sized version)! The gynoid of legends – Mech-Asahi!"

Pluto shrieked, "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! STOP MOCKING THE SAILOR SCOUTS!"

Steven got up, as he smirked, "Guardians, Setsuna. Guardians."

She roared, as she aimed her staff high, but Mizuki shot it off her hands. Mizuki said, "No one… hurts my hunky monkey of a He-Man!"

She blushed, as Master battled Sailor Pluto. He called, "Mech-Asahi, assist Dark Hawk on Sailor Saturn!"

Mech-Asahi saluted, " _Sailor Saturn shiro!_ "

Steven posed, " _Sega Saturn shiro!_ "

Farra huffed, "Really?"

She and Dark Hawk fought off the evil Guardian, as Saturn used her psychic barrier on herself, while Dark Hawk and Asahi fought off the barrier. Master smirked and said, "You and me, buddy."

Pluto growled, "You will pay for this, you and that hawk of yours!"

Master roared, "After what you did to Eri, and what you've done to us, Master will end you, once and for all!"

He charged at her, landing a strong punch to her face. He then grabbed her in a gorilla press, and then smashed her with a knee to the gut. She cried, a la Bane, "I Break the Bat!"

Steven said, "Leave some for me, Big Master!"

He landed a series of punches and kicks onto the fallen Sailor Guardian. Asahi fired her Cute Eye Beam at Saturn, as she was able to dodge it. Dark Hawk was behind her and landed a swift aerial attack to the waist area. She dropped down, as Asahi spoke, "Forgive me, Hotaru…"

Pluto cried, "NO! YOU FINICK!"

Farra appeared from behind and landed a fiery shot to the back. Pluto cried in anguish and pain, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? THEY CANNOT BE POWERFUL! WHERE ARE YOU, URANUS AND NEPTUNE?"

She was on her knees, as she moaned, "You… You cannot win…"

Percival said, "I'll be the judge of that."

He revved his arms up and launched a huge tornado attack, " ** _ORDER TEMPEST HURRICANE!_** "

Sailor Pluto was caught in the cyclone of terror, as The Gang prepared to strike.

Percival called out, "EVERYONE! ATTACK WITH YOUR STRONGEST!"

Mizuki fired a barrage of laser beams, while Farra landed a fireball to the stomach. The storms of justice subsided, as Pluto was falling. Heather dashed back and landed a swift kick to the chin. And then leapt upward and called to Peter, "MASTER! PREPARE!"

Master charged his arm up and said, "OKAY! Here goes nothing!"

 **POW!  
** He landed his Railway Upper to Sailor Pluto, as Heather plummeted down like a meteor.

 **CRASH!  
** " ** _COMET SPEEDSTER!_** "

Master laughed, "Ha-HA! You are finished!"

Asahi dropped Saturn to the floor, as Dark Hawk perched on her back. Asahi said, "Two Guardians defeated! This makes 7 we have defeated, counting the rest of the Sailor Guardians, i.e. Pluto's former allies!"

Pluto was staggering up, as she was in pain, "Bastards… Why? Why can't I defeat you? I was so close… I wanted to have my vengeance on the Sailor Guardians… those who have fired me. Now, I am humbled by you clowns…"

She shrieked, "I WAS SO CLOSE!"

Steven said, "Face it, Setsuna Meioh, you've lost!"

Farra said, "Your vendetta on the Guardians will not come to fruition! You cannot stop the _Power of Friendship_!"

Master said, as Dark Hawk hovered to his side, "Removed from your own kind was a shocker, but taking it out on the world means nothing. I _don't_ like it, and I like you, even _less_! You, my friend, have a lot to learn about trust and friendship."

Asahi said, still in her robot form, "He's right! Your plans are evil, since you were excommunicated from the Sailor Guardians."

Pluto growled, as she snarled, "I am not evil… I want to have my revenge… Pluto is a dwarf, and not a planet, anymore. My namesake was tarnished…"

She was crying, "The Sailor Guardians… Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, even Tuxedo Mask… They've all abandoned me… Even my own kind… I don't deserve this… I am a Sailor Guardian of Time and Space… a Guardian of Revolution… a timekeeper… all of it… Gone… All gone…"

She wept, as she was angry, "AND THEN YOU ASSHOLES CAME ALONG! AND RUINED EVERYTHING! I want to be belonged by my own kind… I'm a Sailor Guardian… now… and forever…"

Percival said, "Your words moved me. But not good enough. You killed Eri, and society will decide your fate."

Pluto snobbed, "She's just a robot! She can be fixed!"

Percival huffed, "Don't you think I know that? Eri was like a friend to me, unlike them!"

The others roared, "HEY!"

He continued, "You revived this girl, all for your vengeance, and for what? You want to payback the others for expelling you from the group?"

Master said, "Admit it… Vengeance will _never_ welcome you back. If you return to the fold, you're welcomed back to the Guardians, with a barrage of death shots. You have no one left to care for… other than Sailor Saturn, who did not abandon you."

Farra nodded, "He's right, you know. You made her what she is… a Sailor Guardian, as well… but it was for your sick and twisted deeds."

Heather added, "Of course you cannot tell it, like it is, but vengeance on your ex-friends, with a revived dead Guardian… Not cool, man…"

Pluto wept, as she whimpered, "It's true… I wanted to live longer… I belong to the Guardians… but they just don't understand…"

Steven ordered, "Cuff her."

A voice called out, "That will not be necessary, Steven Cooke of AAW…"

Two Sailor Guardians appeared, as they resembled Haruka and Michiru. The Gang turned around, as Pluto sobbed, "Sailor Uranus… Sailor Neptune… You made it… too late… But you have to rescue me…"

Uranus smirked and said, "Sailor Pluto, it's all over! Your mission is a failure and your lifestyle's too extreme…"

Pluto gasped, "What?"

The Gang asked, "What?"

Neptune said, "We must return to the Moon Kingdom."

Pluto sobbed, as she smiled, "I'm… I'm going home?"

Steven said, "Forget it, ladies! She's in OUR custody, now! Too little, too la-!"

"WAIT!" Pluto cried, and then said, "I can explain…"

Farra complained, "OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! ENOUGH WITH THE ROCKY HORROR REFERENCES!"

Steven C asked, " _What_ references?"

Heather said, "Easy, Farra."

Uranus and Neptune stood in attention, as The Gang stepped back. Pluto sobbed, "I'm so sorry… I was happy that I have friends… but when Usagi fired me, and you guys turned on me, I was lonely. Sailor Saturn was gone… and she died in my arms. I wanted to be happy, again. That's why I wanted to come back… You see, Sailor Saturn lives again, as a justice hero, like before. The Sailor Guardians are whole… again… So, please…"

She stood up and smiled, "Take me back. Let's go home."

Sailor Neptune smirked and said, "We accept your apology, Pluto…"

Uranus added, "Though, not good enough. When we said that _we_ must return to the Moon Kingdom, I was referring to Michiru and I. You, however, will remain in Crystal Park… … …in spirit, anyway."

Pluto said, "I… I don't understand."

Uranus said, as she held up her Space Sword, "You have violated the laws of the Sailor Guardians. Sailor Moon overheard your plans of vengeance, prior to your battle with these earthlings. If you were still a Guardian, you'd be punished for deception and betrayal…"

Pluto sobbed, "You traitors!"

Neptune smiled, holding up her Deep Aqua Mirror, " _You're_ the traitor, Setsuna Meioh. You have violated our sacred rules. And there was a reason why you were banished from the Guardians, not just because Pluto was no longer considered a planet…"

Uranus said, "No. You wanted to redeem yourself, but in the most evil of ways, by stabbing us in the back."

Steven asked, "What will you do to her?"

Uranus replied, "Isn't it obvious? There was a reason why Chibiusa was multiplied into robots. It's because she used her DNA, and used Zoisite's black crystal to power them up. She had no hand in creating them; _only_ Sailor Mercury. WE reprogrammed one of them to send out a distress signal, from the beginning of this horror show, to the Sailor Guardians for a warning. But then YOU came along, and did the job for us, without Usagi knowing… She wouldn't approve of Sailor Pluto's ruse, anyway."

Neptune smiled, "For that… She shall be punished…"

Saturn came to, as Asahi asked, "What now? Will you strip her of her powers?"

Neptune smiled, "NO. She deserves the powers of Sailor Pluto, forever… Too bad she will no longer use them…"

Peter gasped, "No…"

Mizuki cried, "Wait! You mean… You're going to kill her?"

Percival said, "Remember what she did to Chibiusa _and_ Eri. Fate has decided for her, and she will be given her divine punishment by God… or in this case, the Moon Princess…"

Uranus smiled, "Exactly, Agent Gaynes! Because, since she refused to accept _Option C_ , she goes with _Option D – death_."

She turned to Pluto, as she glared, "And now, Setsuna Meioh… Sailor Pluto… the time has come. Say goodbye… to everything… and _hello_ … to oblivion…"

Farra barked, "DAMN IT! JUST! **STOP!** "

 **BLAST!**  
Uranus fires an energy shot at Farra, as she squeaked, dodging out of the way, "Eep! I'll be quiet."

Saturn sobbed, "No…"

Pluto stepped back, "No… No, you can't… NO! I don't want to die! I'm sorry! Forgive me! You turn on me, all for Sailor Moon? YOU CANNOT DO THIS!"

Uranus prepares to attack, as Pluto shrieked, " **NOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She ran away, as Uranus produced an energy attack, in the form of a planet. She fired it to the ground and chased after Sailor Pluto.  
" ** _Uranus World Shaking!_** "

 **BLAST!  
** Pluto was caught in the blast, as Neptune prepared her attack. Asahi cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She produced a huge wave of water and fired an energy water ball at an injured Pluto.  
" ** _Neptune Deep Submerge!_** "

 **BLAST!  
** Pluto was down, as Saturn sobbed, "Mama… No…"

She pushed Dark Hawk off, as she shrieked, "MAMA!"

Dark Hawk roared, "GRAH! GUYS, bad news!"

Asahi cried, as Saturn ran to Pluto, "NO, HOTARU!"

Uranus gasped, "Michiru, stop!"

They stopped, as Pluto was badly hurt and bleeding. Saturn sobbed, as she cried, "No… Pluto… Setsuna-mama… I love you. Don't ever leave me…"

Pluto sobbed, as she was dying, "Hotaru… please… take care of yourself. Be with _them_ … and not me… I have done bad things… but this… I am paying for it… Hotaru…"

Saturn was crying, as Pluto dropped her hand down. She whispered, in her final breath, "I… love… you…"

Sailor Pluto died, after a death rattle. Sailor Saturn got up, as she was crying, "You jerks… Damn you… You killed your own friend… You abandoned her, and she apologizes, and YOU KILLED HER!"

Neptune said, "Sailor Saturn… I was ordered to kill her. Sailor Pluto wants all of us dead. We cannot have you become a pawn to evil, like before. This is NOT the way of the Sailor Guardians! Sailor Pluto brought you back, for a reason… and even thought she did the right thing, since she is not a Guardian, anymore, we cannot welcome her back…"

Uranus said, "But her deception and anger got to her. We had no choice."

She held her hand out and said, "Sailor Saturn… join us. You're a Sailor Guardian, now… and forever…"

Sailor Saturn glared, as her aura went black, "I would rather die, than join you… **_you MURDERERS!_** "

She charged at Neptune and Uranus, blasting them with a huge deadly psychic energy attack. Saturn had them down, as Neptune was out cold. Uranus moaned, "Mi… Michiru…"

Saturn grabbed her hair, as Uranus was severely hurt, "Now, Sailor Guardian, you will die, for killing my mama!"

Asahi shouted, "HOTARU! STOP!"

Steven yelled, "ASAHI!"

She reverted back to her human form and cried, "HOTARU! DON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T KILL HER! YOU'LL BE NO WORSE THAN SETSUNA!"

Hotaru wept, "I can't… I just can't… She killed her…"

Asahi said, "But Hotaru, you cannot be that way. Setsuna gave you life, and a new meaning. PLEASE! Hotaru…"

Hotaru let go of her, as she sniffled, "I'm sorry, Miss Asahi… But it's not right of me. She had no right killing her."

She turned to her, as Asahi smiled. She said, "Miss Asahi, everyone… I'm-."

 **STAB!  
** Uranus used her Space Sword and stabbed her through the back, into the chest. The others were shocked, as Neptune cried, "Haruka…"

Saturn was croaking, as Asahi shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Uranus pulled the sword out, as Saturn dropped to the ground, bloodied and battered, like a limp rag doll.

"Oh, my god…" Farra gasped.

Heather cringed, "You killed her."

Asahi dropped to her knees, as she sobbed, "Hotaru… No… No…"

She held her limp hand and said, "You can't die… No…"

Uranus approached Asahi, as she said, "A decision must be made… You'd understand that. She chose to not join us… or she'd join Setsuna…"

Asahi sobbed, "I don't care… She was brought back, and you took it away from her…"

Steven glared, "And you're no worse than Sailor Pluto."

Uranus said, "We're still on your side. Saturn would've betrayed you, too, if she had the chance… She was revived by _her_ , through deception, revenge, and hatred… We refused to let her live."

He comforted her and said, "There, there… Asahi, she'll be fine…"

Asahi wept, "She's gone… She's dead…"

She continued to cry, as Neptune said, "But that was barbaric of you. I thought you liked her…"

Percival said, "You did right, though… Setsuna Meioh revived her, all through her hatred and contempt for Sailor Moon and you guys."

Uranus said, as she looked at a downed Eri, "I'm sorry about your doll…"

"It's all right. Never send an android to do a recon job for Feral Beauty. Don't worry. I can always fix her."

"Indeed. But now, the time has come… Sailor Neptune and I must leave now, and return to the Moon Kingdom… Crystal Park, however, the fate will be decided… by the companies that own it."

The Gang walked off, as the rain stopped. Steven asked, "What about these two?"

Uranus said, "You'll see. Now, we have to go. Also, I have a message to you, from _Sailor Moon_ … She wishes to fight you, one more time, _all of you_ , as a way of saying thank you for freeing her from _Akai Kado_ , long ago."

Steven said, "I will. We'll give her a call. We'll keep in touch."

They left, as Sailor Neptune cackled evilly. They looked down at the corpse of Sailor Pluto and smirked evilly. Uranus said to her, "My dear Michiru… all is according to plan. We have helped The Gang, and gave Usagi's message to them. Now, we must prepare for the trip home to Moon Kingdom… just us 8…"

Neptune smiled, "Ah… Moon Kingdom… I have always loved to revisit it… What music we make…"

She held her hands and said, "Michiru… Let us stay together, and fix these worlds that the forces of evil made. Sailor Moon disapproves of the recklessness of those before us…"

"Oh, Haruka…"

"Michiru…"

"Let us disperse… We are the Sailor Guardians… protectors of planets, and the Earth…We will be heroes, no matter what… And what happened was a true… happy ending…"

The auditorium suddenly showed the Robot Girls, as they were moving to music. The Rei Robot spoke, " _This is a special request to Miss Haruka and Miss Michiru, also known Sailors Uranus and Neptune… Dance along with us…_ "

The robots performed " _Gekko (Moon Rainbow)_ " by Momoiru Clover Z, as Uranus and Neptune danced in a ballroom waltz. As a small cube man, in a blue shirt and purple pants took a picture of their waltz, from behind the column.

As the music continued, The Gang and Percival returned to their vehicles, as Mizuki looked on in worry. Asahi, still in tears, whispered, "Hotaru…"

Mizuki held her and said, "She'll come back, someday. If not…"

She added, as Asahi blubbered, "No, really. She _is_ a legit Sailor Guardian."

Asahi sniffled, "Yeah."

Steven called, "Hey, girls, we have to go!"

Percival said, as he placed Eri in the front seat, "I have to go and repair Eri. You guys can handle it, on your own."

Luzer flew off, "Bye, Master! I'll see you in the evening!"

Peter called, "Later, Luzer! And thanks!"

He disappeared in the night sky, hopefully to sleep in the daytime. Farra said, "Hey, Big Guy!"

Peter said, "Coming!"

They went in, as Mizuki said, "We flew in, and so, we'll just drive home."

Steven said, "Make it so, Mizuki. Also, how are you feeling now?"

Mizuki said, "I don't know. Aside from the mission ending in failure, I think the robot in me suddenly faded away… You think it might be… Peter?"

Peter asked, "Me? All I did was transform…"

Mizuki blushed, as she said, "Not in public, but…"

She got out of the driver's seat and made out with Peter. She whispered, "Kiss me…"

They started to kiss and make out, as Farra took the wheel. She sighed, "I take it that The Gang is back to normal… if you call this " _normal_ "."

She barked, "Take it in the back, lovebirds!"

They went to the back of the van, as Heather smirked, "Such children…"

Steven said, "Back to HQ, Farra, and move."

Farra huffed, "Yeah, yeah. Seriously… What a horrible adventure…"

Steven replied, "Not really. But it was a bit somber."

Asahi looked out the window, as she was hurt. She said, "Hotaru…"

Percival called, "Well… Until we meet again… Later!"

Farra saluted, "Stay golden, darling!"

The BattleVan drove off into the streets, leaving Crystal Park, hopefully for the very last time. Percival's car, with the broken Eri in the front seat, drove back to Feral Beauty HQ, for bad news.

* * *

 ** _One week later…_**

* * *

 ** _"Crystal Park Closed Forever; Death of ex-Guardian linked to Park Closing"  
_** _Unresponsive robots of Crystal Park are related to the death of businesswoman, Setsuna Meioh. Setsuna Meioh, a.k.a. Sailor Pluto, a former Sailor Guardian, was found dead in the party room, wearing her Sailor Pluto uniform. News of her autopsy remains inconclusive and is taken away to the local morgue. She is responsible for the past reopening of the park, a while back, launching her "Plutonic Party" era, which caused complaints in the area.  
In a related story, one week later, during a birthday party in Crystal Park, a Sailor Mercury Android was unresponsive to a local tourist, a young girl, as it decapitated the girl, with her hands, in a swinging motion. The robots were deactivated, following the horrific event, as the AAW (Alliance Across the World), the men and women that investigated the situation, one week ago, had no comment on this situation. Technicians confirmed that the Sailor Robots' OS devices were corrupted, and damaged by an unknown virus.  
Former park owner, Usagi Tsukino, who sold the park, two months ago, had this to say: "Setsuna Meioh is a hardworking businesswoman, and her death will not be noticed. Super S Industries and Crystal Park are not responsible for accidental death and malfunctions that may cause injuries to innocent people. We wish everyone their best and we apologize for the tragedies that occurred, and also apologize to the family that cared for their daughter, who was killed in the park. Also, Setsuna Meioh can go to hell…"  
Due to Meioh's death, all of her past assets that she owned will now be put under auction, until new ownership is announced.  
Reports confirmed that AAW, though the Head of AAW, Wade Barrett, refuses to mention the agents' names, under the ruling of seclusion, searched the problems in the park, only to reveal that Setsuna Meioh may be responsible for the park's tragic tourist death, the unauthorized Plutonic Parties by herself, and her sudden demise.  
As a result of this matter, Crystal Park is forced to shut the doors, and will remain closed, never to be opened again. An investigation concerning Miss Meioh's death and the robots' malfunction is currently underway. The park is slated, following investigation, for demolition._

Mizuki read the article, as she said, "Strange… We leave Crystal Park, and in one week, it's gone forever…"

She snuffed, " _Bite of '87,_ all over again…"

Steven said, "Well, we did find out what was wrong with the Chibiusa Robot. I had Miss Tsukino called in to pick up the robot Chibiusa. But still… Why and how did all this happened, after Sailor Pluto was brutally murdered?"

Mizuki said, "I think it's best not to ask questions."

He added, "And so, the mystery behind the fate of Crystal Park is considered one of our _unsolved_ missions…"

She wrote down possible questions, as she said, "We have got a lot of questions to ask. Who owned the park, after Usagi? The park never revealed its new management to the public. What made the robots go on a rampage, a la _The Bite of '87_? Did the body get found, after one week, just before the park closed? Are the rumors true about _ghosts_? Or was it all a ploy by Usagi Tsukino to get back at Setsuna Meioh?"

He said, "Steven Cooke has a newer question… Who _really_ created the Chibiusa robot?"

She said, as she pondered, "It couldn't have been Uranus and Neptune… That remains a mystery…"

As they pondered, in an empty room, the Chibiusa Robot was still motionless, with a lone tear falling from her eye. She beeped, as she said, " _Chibi… Chibi… Chibi… Uuuuuuuuuu…_ "

The visions of her last moments were shown, as she sent the distress call to The Gang, intended for the Sailor Guardians. As she finished up, a long male figure appeared, as he approached the small Chibiusa. He grabbed her wrist, as she shrieked, "KYAAAAAAAA! NO! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR TEST MONKEY! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO, NOT THAT! AAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She was dragged away, with the man showing a white lab coat from the shadows.

After that, the flashback ended.

* * *

 ** _In the end, the mysteries behind the Moji Mikisa increased. Was Chibiusa, the daughter of Usagi and Mamoru, a guinea pig for the Chibiusa Robots that Setsuna Meioh allegedly created? Who REALLY did cause the Guardian Robots' malfunctions? And were the rumors of the park true, being haunted, all these months, prior to the permanent closing of Crystal Park?_**

 ** _We may never know… for it remains one of the many mysteries in the Alternate Worlds' mental mind fuck, called the "Moji Mikisa"._**

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

Lana Kane, a dark-skinned woman in black hair, said, as she was in an elevator shaft with Sterling Archer, Yukino Miyazawa, Aya Hoshino, and May, "And that's it."

Yukino, a woman in light brown hair, and a school uniform, said, "So, The Gang stopped Sailor Pluto, but they said that Sailor Uranus and Neptune killed her."

Lana explained, "Yeah… But you two knew of the truth… only I'm sorry that Crystal Park is now gone…"

Archer, a man in a suit and slick black hair, spoke, "Yeah, I mean, haunted? I should say not…"

May, a girl in a bandana, and an orange shirt, said, "It _was_ haunted… But… Robots that came back to life… and in souls… like phantoms…"

Yukino said, "The Guardians _are_ alive, right?"

Lana said, "Oh, yes."

Aya, a girl with black hair, said, "They're still alive… Only Sailor Pluto and Saturn were the unlucky ones… killed by hatred and greed."

Yukino said, "What a relief… But I heard stories that they died, protecting Sailor Moon… only to be revived and reborn… Suppose they are the original souls of the Sailor Guardians… or it's possible that the newer souls were made, with the old memories of their past selves, and the first souls stuck in limbo?"

Lana said, "That… Well, that remains a mystery… We may never know…"

Aya stated, "The Moji Mikisa has many mysteries… not all of them can be solved."

Archer sighed, "Jesus… I mean, haunted robots, coming from the dead… I cannot believe it… But those were cute girls… But _phantom cyborgs_?"

He gasped, "Oh, my god! What if Barry comes back to life?"

May was about to ask, as Yukino stopped her, saying, "Yeah, I choose not to ask."

The elevator opened, as they departed.

* * *

 ** _The Moji Mikisa… where mysteries are discovered, but have not many solutions…_**

* * *

 ** _Two hours prior…_**

* * *

In a dark room, Sailor Pluto, just before she went to fight The Gang, went to the robot band on the stage, as she said, "Everyone… even my own friends… I fear betrayal… I want the vengeance of the Guardians, so badly…"

She held her staff, as the Rei Robot turned her head slowly to Pluto. She said, as she was focused on Pluto, " _Sailor Pluto… Guardian of Time…_ "

Pluto bowed and said, "Please… spread this park from fun, and turn it into hate… In one week time, after my death, make sure that the park is closed down, and _no one_ destroys your home."

The robot stood straight, as it moaned in a deep electronic moan, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…"

Her eyes went black, as she was still mesmerized. Pluto said, "Spread it to the other animatronics… No one will ruin my fun. Usagi Tsukino… and all who dares… will suffer… Your time is now…"

Rei Robot continued to moan, as she beeped, "Yes, master… I obey…"

She powered down, as she transferred the corrupt data into all the robots in the park. Pluto whispered, "And after that, remember nothing of what you just saw, right now. But save that data I gave you in your memory banks. When the time comes, if you are in danger of being shut down, kill the intruders."

Pluto walked off, as the robot band remained rigid and motionless, until the time was right to strike. Sailor Pluto has just planted the seeds of horror, as she started the chain of events, which led to Crystal Park being closed down and haunted. The damage was already done.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
